My YuGiOh Episodes Season 5
by StarSwirl05
Summary: The next season of my Yu-Gi-Oh episodes.
1. Kaiba's Newest Monsters Part 1

Kaiba's Newest Monsters (Part 1)

Yugi, Joey, Tea` and Tristan are discussing Yami's second triumph over Marik's Dark Side.

"That was a tough duel," said Yugi.

"Yeah, but you pulled through and beat Marik" said Tea`

"I'm just glad he won," said Tristan. _Suddenly Kaiba sees Yugi and the gang. _

"Well, well, if it isn't the geek parade," said Kaiba. _Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and transforms into Yami. _

"Kaiba, that's enough!" said Yami. Leave my friends alone!

"I don't have time to waste with you dorks, let's go Mokuba," said Kaiba.

"Kaiba!" said Yami. I challenge you to a duel and if I'm victorious, you leave my friends alone.

"Fine," said Kaiba.

"I'll go first," said Yami. I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Attack Mode. Then, I set one card face down. That ends my turn.

"I summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. X-Head Cannon, destroy his Magnet Warrior! _Gamma is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 3700. _Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I activate Spellbinding Circle. This card prevents your monster from attacking as long as it's attached to your monster. Then, I use Polymerizationto fuse Celtic Guardian and Gamma the Magnet Warrior to form Celtic Guardian, the Magnet Warrior (1450/1500) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"Why would you waste a Spell card to form that weak of a monster?" asked Kaiba. I summon Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate my Deck Devastation Virus. Finally, I fuse my Trap card with my Gemini Elf and my Y-Dragon Head using Polymerization to form Y-Virus Dragon (1700/1250) in Attack Mode. _Spellbinding Circle is destroyed by its effect. _

"You can't fuse Trap cards!" said Yami.

"I'm afraid I can," said Kaiba. My Y-Virus Dragon can only be fused with Deck Devastation Virus and Y-Dragon Head. Thanks to my monster's special ability, you are not allowed to summon a monster whose ATK is 2000 or more unless you pay 500 lifepoints. Y-Virus Dragon, destroy his Celtic Guardian the Magnet Warrior!

"I'm afraid you can't do that," said Yami.

"Why not?" asked Kaiba.

"My monster's special ability prevents all monsters on your side of the field from attacking mine if your monster's ATK is between 1700 and 2500," said Yami.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Kaiba.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I play the Spell card, Raigeki, which destroys all of your monsters on the field. _Obnoxious Celtic Guard and Celtic Guardian the Magnet Warrior are destroyed. _Luster Dragon, attack his lifepoints directly! _Yami's lifepoints drop to 2100. _I set one card face down to end my turn. It's over for you!

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn. This duel is far from over, Kaiba and I will defeat you once and for all!

**To be continued…**


	2. Kaiba's Newest Monsters Part 2

Kaiba's Newest Monsters (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I play the Spell card, Raigeki, which destroys all of your monsters on the field. _Obnoxious Celtic Guard and Celtic Guardian the Magnet Warrior are destroyed. _Luster Dragon, attack his lifepoints directly! _Yami's lifepoints drop to 2100. _I set one card face down to end my turn. It's over for you!

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn. This duel is far from over, Kaiba and I will defeat you once and for all!

"How sad," aid Kaiba. I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn.

"I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Summoned Skull, destroy his Spear Dragon! _Spear Dragon is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3400. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I use Premature Burial to revive X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in Attack Mode. _Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 2600. _Then, I remove my X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head from play to summon XY-Dragon Cannon (2200/1900) in Attack Mode. Finally, I remove my XY-Dragon Cannon and Luster Dragon from play to call forth XY-Luster Dragon Cannon (2050/1750) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Summoned Skull, destroy his Luster Dragon Cannon!

"I activate Ring of Destruction!" said Kaiba. Now, I select one monster on the field and the ATK of that monster is subtracted from our lifepoints. Your Magical Warrior is history! _Breaker is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 1000 while Yami's lifepoints drop to 500. _

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn.

"I reveal my Call of the Haunted Trap card," said Yami. Now I can bring back my Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in Attack Mode. Summoned Skull, destroy his Goblin Attack Force! _Goblin Attack Force is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 800. _That ends my turn.

"I activate Dark Hole, which destroys every monster on the field," said Kaiba. _Breaker, Call of the Haunted and Summoned Skull are destroyed. _Next, I summon Great Angus (1800/600) in Attack Mode. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate Change of Heart," said Yami. This card allows me to control one of your monsters this turn. I take control of your Great Angus! Then, I activate Cost Down, which lowers the level of every monster in my hand by 2 levels. Next, I sacrifice your Great Angus to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode. Dark Magician, attack his lifepoints directly!

"I activate Shadow Spell!" said Kaiba. This card reduces yur Magician's ATK by 700. _Dark Magician's ATK drops to 1800. _

"That ends my turn," said Yami.

"I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800/1000) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I activate White Dragon Ritual, which allows me to offer monsters in my hand until the total level of the monsters is 4 or more. So I offer two monsters from my hand to summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200) in Attack Mode. Then, I sacrifice my Paladin to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. You'll be devastated!

**To be continued…**


	3. Mai's Harpie Fusions Part 1

Mai's Harpie Fusions (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate Change of Heart," said Yami. This card allows me to control one of your monsters this turn. I take control of your Great Angus! Then, I activate Cost Down, which lowers the level of every monster in my hand by 2 levels. Next, I sacrifice your Great Angus to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode. Dark Magician, attack his lifepoints directly!

"I activate Shadow Spell!" said Kaiba. This card reduces your Magician's ATK by 700. _Dark Magician's ATK drops to 1800. _

"That ends my turn," said Yami.

"I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800/1000) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I activate White Dragon Ritual, which allows me to offer monsters in my hand until the total level of the monsters is 4 or more. So I offer two monsters from my hand to summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200) in Attack Mode. Then, I sacrifice my Paladin to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. You'll be devastated!

"I activate Soul Exchange," said Yami. Now, I get to offer your monster in place of my own. I offer your Blue-Eyes to summon my Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode. Dark Magician, attack his lifepoints directly! _Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 0. _Since you've lost our duel you must leave my friends alone!

"Fine, I'll leave them alone, for now," said Kaiba. _Suddenly, Mai shows up. _

"It's Mai!" said Joey.

"Say Joey, it's been quite some time since we last dueled," said Mai. How about we have a duel right now?

"Uh, sure, Mai," said Joey. At least you're back to normal

"I'll go first, if you don't mind," said Mai. I summon Cyber Harpie Lady (1800/1300) in Attack Mode. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate Elegant Egotist, which allows me to special summon Harpie Lady Sisters (1950/2100) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Harpie Lady Sisters, destroy his Iron Knight! _Gearfried is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 3850. _That ends my turn.

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I sacrifice my Iron Knight to summon Jinzo (2400/1500) in Attack Mode. Jinzo, destroy her Harpie Lady Sisters! _Harpie Lady Sisters is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 3400. _That ends my turn.

"I use Monster Reborn to revive your Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Then, I sacrifice your Iron Knight and my Cyber Harpie Lady to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500) in Attack Mode. Next, I activate Raigeki, which destroys every monster on your side of the field. _Jinzo is destroyed. _Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack his lifepoints directly! _Joey's lifepoints drop to 1850. _That ends my turn.

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I activate Release Restraint, which forces me to offer Gearfried as a tribute, so I can summon Gearfried the Swordsmaster (2600/2200) in Attack Mode. Gearfried the Swordsmaster, destroy her Pet Dragon! _Harpie's Pet Dragon is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 2800. _Then, I set one card face down to end my turn.

"I summon Harpie Lady (1300/1400) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Then, I use Premature Burial to bring back Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500) in Attack Mode. _Mai's lifepoints drop to 2000. _Then, I use Polymerization to fuse them together to form Harpie's Pet Lady (1650/1950) in Defense Mode. To end my turn, I set one card face down. It won't be long now!

**To be continued…**


	4. Mai's Harpie Fusions Part 2

Mai's Harpie Fusions (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I activate Release Restraint, which forces me to offer Gearfried as a tribute, so I can summon Gearfried the Swordsmaster (2600/2200) in Attack Mode. Gearfried the Swordsmaster, destroy her Pet Dragon! _Harpie's Pet Dragon is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 2800. _Then, I set one card face down to end my turn.

"I summon Harpie Lady (1300/1400) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Then, I use Premature Burial to bring back Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500) in Attack Mode. _Mai's lifepoints drop to 2000. _Then, I use Polymerization to fuse them together to form Harpie's Pet Lady (1650/1950) in Defense Mode. To end my turn, I set one card face down. It won't be long now!

"Jinzo, attack her Harpie's Pet Lady!" said Joey.

"I don't think so," said Mai. My monster lowers the ATK of the monster that attacks it by 500. _Jinzo's ATK drops to 1900 and Mai's lifepoints drop to 1750. _

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Joey.

"I summon Cyber Harpie Lady (1800/1300) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Then, I remove them from play to form Cyber Harpie's Pet Lady (1100/1600) in Defense Mode. Don't think this monster is a weak one. In fact, it has a deadly special ability. It gains half of the monster's ATK points until the end of the turn when it attacks it and reduces that monster's ATK by 500. Cyber Harpie's Pet Lady, attack his Gearfried the Swordsmaster! _Gearfried the Swordsmaster's ATK drops to 2100 and Cyber Harpie's Pet Dragon's ATK rises to 2400, both by its effect. Gearfried the Swordsmaster is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 1400. _That ends my turn. _Harpie's Pet Lady's ATK returns to 1100. _

"I set one monster in Defense Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"I summon Amazoness Paladin (1700/300) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Then, I remove both my Cyber Harpie's Pet Lady and Amazoness Paladin to form Cyber Amazoness Paladin (600/1100) in Attack Mode.

"Great, another fusion to worry about. Each of her fusions are more powerful than the last," said Joey to himself. Let me guess your monster has a special ability?

"That's right," said Mai. My monster gains 500 ATK points for every card in my hand.

"Let's see… You have 3 cards in your hand so that's…. 1500 ATK points!" said Joey shocked. _Cyber Amazoness Paladin's ATK rises to 2100. _That ends my turn.

"I must summon a monster whose ATK strength is greater that her monster," said Joey to himself. All right! It's the Time Wizard! I summon Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode. Next, I'll activate its special ability! I call tails! Yes! It's tails! Say goodbye to every monster on the field! _Mai laughs._

"I missed the joke," said Joey.

"My Cyber Amazoness Paladin is unaffected by any effect monsters," said Mai.

"What? Aw man!" said Joey. I set one card face down and end my turn. Your move, Mai.

"I summon Amazoness Archer (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Then, I activate Harpie's Feather Duster, which destroys every Spell and Trap card you have on the field.

"I activate Gryphon Wing!" said Joey. This card negates your Feather Duster and destroys all of your Trap cards instead of mine.

"Cyber Amazoness Paladin, destroy his Time Wizard!" said Mai.

"You've just triggered my Waboku Trap card!" said Joey. Now, I don't take any damage to my lifepoints.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Mai. _Cyber Amazoness Paladin's ATK drops to 1600._ Let's see what you've got kid.

**To be continued…**


	5. Mai's Harpie Fusions Part 3

Mai's Harpie Fusions (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Amazoness Archer (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Then, I activate Harpie's Feather Duster, which destroys every Spell and Trap card you have on the field.

"I activate Gryphon Wing!" said Joey. This card negates your Feather Duster and destroys all of your Spell and Trap cards instead of mine.

"Cyber Amazoness Paladin, destroy his Time Wizard!" said Mai.

"You've just triggered my Waboku Trap card!" said Joey. Now, I don't take any damage to my lifepoints.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Mai. Let's see what you've got kid.

"I summon Freed the Brave Wanderer (1700/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400) in Attack Mode," said Mai. _Cyber Amazoness Paladin's ATK drops to 1600. _Cyber Amazoness Paladin, destroy his Brave Wanderer!

"I activate Skull Dice!" said Joey. This card will reduce your monsters' ATKs depending on the number I roll. Go Skull Dice! Yes! A 3! All of your monsters lose 300 ATK points. _Cyber Amazoness Paladin's ATK drops to 1300, Harpie Lady 1's ATK drops to 1000 and Mai's lifepoints drop to 2700. _

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Mai.

"Freed the Brave Wanderer, destroy her Cyber Amazoness Paladin!" said Joey.

"I activate Mirror Wall," said Mai. This card will reduce any of your monster's ATKs when they attack. I must pay 2000 lifepoints to keep this card in play.

"I end my turn, Mai," said Joey.

"I pay for Mirror Wall," said Mai. _Mai's lifepoints drop to 700. _Then, I summon Unfriendly Amazon (2000/1000) in Attack Mode. Unfriendly Amazon, destroy his Brave Wanderer!

"I activate Magic Cylinder!" said Joey. This card will subtract the attack of your Amazon from your lifepoints.

"I activate Trap Jammer!" said Mai. Since you've activated a Trap card during battle, my Trap Jammer cancels it out. Unfriendly Amazon, destroy his Freed the Brave Wanderer! _Freed is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 1100. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Mad Dog of Darkness (1900/1400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I play Remove Trap, which destroys one face up Trap card on the field. Goodbye Mirror Wall!

"I don't think so," said Mai. I activate Magic Jammer! At a cost of one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I negate your Remove Trap.

"That ends my turn," said Joey.

"My move, Wheeler," said Mai. _Cyber Amazoness Paladin's ATK rises to 2100. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Harpie's Brother (1800/600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I use Polymerization to fuse my Harpie's Brother with my Mad Dog of Darkness to form Harpie's Brother of Darkness (1750/1000) in Attack Mode. When my monster is summoned, every one of your monsters is removed from play. _Cyber Amazoness Paladin disappears from the field. _Then, it destroys every Spell and Trap card on the field. _Mai's Mirror Wall is destroyed. _Harpie's Brother of Darkness, attack her lifepoints directly! _Mai's lifepoints drop to 0. _

"That was a good duel, Wheeler," said Mai.

"Yeah, I guess it was, wasn't it?" asked Joey. _Meanwhile Weevil hides behind the Domino Pier._

"Joey won't stand a chance against my new insects," said Weevil. 


	6. Weevil's Bug Swarm Part 1

Weevil's Bug Swarm (Part 1)

_Weevil looks for Joey and finds him two blocks down from where he started. _

"Oh Wheeler," said Weevil.

"What do ya want, Bug Boy?" asked Joey.

"How about we have a rematch," said Weevil.

"I accept your challenge and I'm gonna squash you like a bug!" said Joey.

"I'll start off with Insect Knight (1900/1500) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Mad Dog of Darkness (1900/1400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Parasite Paracide (500/300) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. Then, I use Polymerization to combine my two monsters together to form Parasite Knight (1200/850) in Attack Mode. My monster has the ability to turn every monster on your side of the field to an Insect and during my turn, it lowers their strength by 500 ATK points! _Weevil laughs. _Then, I activate Insect Barrier, I assume you know how it works, right Wheeler? _Weevil laughs again. _

"Yes, now let's get on with this duel, all ready!" said Joey.

"Very well," said Weevil. I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Mad Dog to summon Jinzo (2400/1500) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"My move, first, your Jinzo loses 500 ATK points," said Weevil. _Jinzo ATK drops to 1900. _I summon Flying Kamakiri #2 (1500/800) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Axe Raider (1700/1150) in Attack Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"Your Jinzo now loses 500 more ATK points," said Weevil. _Jinzo's ATK drops to 1400. _I summon Pinch Hopper (1000/1200) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Insect Imitation, which allows me to offer an Insect monster as a tribute and summon an Insect monster with 1 more level than the tributed monster in face up Attack Mode or face down Defense Mode. Since I've also destroyed Pinch Hopper, I get to summon another insect to the field. I summon Insect Queen (2200/2400) in Attack Mode. Then I set one monster in Defense Mode by Insect Imitation's effect and end my turn.

"I summon the Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Since you have 2 or more monsters on the field than I do, I get to summon this bad boy without any tributes. That ends my turn.

"Now, your monsters lose even more ATK points," said Weevil. _Axe Raider's ATK drops to 1200, Jinzo's ATK drops to 900. Fiend Megacyber's ATK drops to 1700. _I summon Petit Moth (300/200) in Defense Mode. Then, I equip my moth with the Cocoon of Evolution (0/2000) in Defense Mode. Oh, I almost forgot, my Queen gets 200 ATK points for every insect on the field and I have to offer 1 monster as a tribute so Insect Queen can attack. _Insect Queen's ATK rises to 3000._ That ends my turn. Just 5 turns until your ultimate destruction!

"I must figure out a way to stop Weevil from summoning his Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" said Joey to himself. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode. I_nsect Queen's ATK rises to 3200. _Then, I play Release Restraint, which allows me to offer Gearfreid as a tribute so I can summon his true self, Gearfried the Swordsmaster (2600/2200) in Attack Mode. Next, I activate Polymerization to fuse Gearfried the Swordsmaster and Summoned Skull to create Summoned Skull, the Swordsmaster (2550/1700) in Attack Mode. _Insect_ _Queen's ATK drops to 2800 but then rises to 3000. _ Summoned Skull the Swordsmaster, attack his Flying Kamakiri!

"You can't! My Parasite Knight turns your Swordsmaster into an insect and Insect Barrier is still in play!" said Weevil.

**To be continued…**


	7. Weevil's Bug Swarm Part 2

Weevil's Bug Swarm (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I must figure out a way to stop Weevil from summoning his Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" said Joey to himself. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode. I_nsect Queen's ATK rises to 3200. _Then, I play Release Restraint, which allows me to offer Gearfreid as a tribute so I can summon his true self, Gearfried the Swordsmaster (2600/2200) in Attack Mode. Next, I activate Polymerization to fuse Gearfried the Swordsmaster and Summoned Skull to create Swordsmaster Summoned Skull (2550/1700) in Attack Mode. _Insect_ _Queen's ATK drops to 2800 but then rises to 3000. _ Swordsmaster Summoned Skull, attack his Flying Kamakiri!

"You can't! My Parasite Knight turns your Swordsmaster into an insect and Insect Barrier is still in play!" said Weevil.

"I don't think so," said Joey. My monster is unaffected by effect monsters. Now, attack! _Flying Kamakiri is destroyed and Weevil's lifepoints drop to 2950. Insect Queen's ATK drops to 2800. _That ends my turn.

"There are only 4 turns before my ultimate insect hatches!" said Weevil. Your monsters are getting weaker by the second. _Axe Raider's ATK drops to 700 and Jinzo's ATK drops to 400._ I set one monster in Defense Mode. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Baby Dragon (1200/700) in Attack Mode," said Joey. _Insect Queen's ATK rises to 3000. _Then, I remove my Jinzo and my Baby Dragon from play to create Baby Jinzo (1800/1100) _Insect Queen's ATK drops to 2600 but then rises to 2800. _Since Baby Jinzo was summoned all monsters on your side of the field and the ones you summon lose half of

their ATK points. _Insect Queen's ATK drops to 1400 and Parasite Knight's ATK drops to 600. _Swordsmaster Summoned Skull, destroy his Insect Queen! _Insect Queen is destroyed and Weevil's lifepoints drop to 1800. _That ends my turn.

"3 turns until my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth emerges!" said Weevil. Parasite Knight, drain his monster's ATKs! _Baby Jinzo's ATK drops to 700, Fiend Megacyber's ATK drops to 1400 and Axe Raider's ATK drops to 200. _I use Monster Reborn to revive Insect Queen (2200/2400) in Attack Mode. _Insect Queen's ATK rises to 3000 but then drops to 1500 by Baby Jinzo's effect. _I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Little-Winguard (1400/1800) in Defense Mode," said Joey. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"Only 2 turns left," said Weevil. Your monsters are now useless! _Axe Raider's ATK drops to 0, Baby Jinzo's ATK drops to 200, Fiend Megacyber's ATK drops to 700 and Little Winguard's ATK drops to 900. _I switch my monsters into Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I summon Red-Eyes B. Chick (800/500) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I sacrifice my Chick to summon Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode. I'm not done yet. I sacrifice my Red-Eyes to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode. My monster gains 300 ATK points for every Dragon monster in my Graveyard. There's Red-Eyes, B. Dragon and Red-Eyes B. Chick, so my monster gains 600 ATK points. _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's ATK rises to 2600. Insect Queen's ATK rises to 1700. _Swordsmaster Summoned Skull, destroy his Parasite Knight!

"I activate DNA Surgery!" said Weevil. This card will turn all monsters on the field into the type I choose. Any guesses, Wheeler?

"It doesn't matter what type I choose because thanks to Baby Jinzo's second ability, all of your Trap cards are useless," said Joey. Now my Swordsmaster, finish off his Parasite Knight! _Parasite Knight is destroyed. _That ends my turn.

"It's the last turn before my mighty Insect hatches," said Weevil. I switch my Insect Queen to Attack Mode. Insect Queen, attack his Little Winguard!

**To be continued…**


	8. Weevil's Bug Swarm Part 3

Weevil's Bug Swarm (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Red-Eyes B. Chick (800/500) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I sacrifice my Chick to summon Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode. I'm not done yet. I sacrifice my Red-Eyes to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode. My monster gains 300 ATK points for every Dragon monster in my Graveyard. There's Red-Eyes, B. Dragon and Red-Eyes B. Chick, so my monster gains 600 ATK points. _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's ATK rises to 2600. Insect Queen's ATK rises to 1700. _Swordsmaster Summoned Skull, destroy his Parasite Knight!

"I activate DNA Surgery!" said Weevil. This card will turn all monsters on the field into the type I choose. Any guesses, Wheeler?

"It doesn't matter what type I choose because thanks to Baby Jinzo's second ability, all of your Trap cards are useless," said Joey. Now my Swordsmaster, finish off his Parasite Knight! _Parasite Knight is destroyed. _That ends my turn.

"It's the last turn before my mighty Insect hatches," said Weevil. I switch my insect Queen to Attack Mode. Insect Queen, attack his Little Winguard!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Joey. This card destroys every one of your monsters in Attack Mode. _Insect Queen is destroyed. _

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Weevil.

"I summon Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack his Cocoon of Evolution!

"Not so fast!" said Weevil. I activate Negate Attack! This card puts an end to any and all of your attacks this turn.

"I end my turn, Weevil.

"It's finally time for me to summon my ultimate monster!" said Weevil. I summon Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3500/3000) in Attack Mode. _Insect Queen's ATK rises to 1900. _Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, destroy his Darkness Dragon! _Red-Eyes Darkness is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 3100. _That ends my turn

"Time to win this duel," said Joey. I activate Raigeki, which destroys all monsters on your side of the field. _Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, Cocoon of Evolution, Petit Moth and Insect Queen are destroyed. _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack his lifepoints directly! _Weevil's lifepoints drop to 0. _All right! I won the duel!

"Way to go Joey!" said Tristin.

"Way to show that cheater a thing or two!" said Tea`.

"You guys are the best, thank you," said Joey. I couldn't have won this duel without you.

"That's what friends are for," said Tea`. _Suddenly Kaiba appears in the alley near where Joey's duel was. _

"All right, Wheeler, it's time to duel!" said Kaiba.

"Why?" asked Joey.

"What better to do than to beat you over and over again," said Kaiba.

"Let's duel, rich boy!" said Joey.

"I'll go first, Wheeler," said Kaiba. I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in Attack Mode. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I set these two cards face down for later. Let's see what ya got.

"I activate White Dragon Ritual," said Kaiba. Then, by sacrificing 2 level 4 monsters from my hand, I can summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200) in Attack Mode. Then, I offer my Paladin as a tribute to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode.

**To be continued…**


	9. Kaiba's Duel of Torment Part 1

Kaiba's Duel of Torment (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Let's duel, rich boy!" said Joey.

"I'll go first, Wheeler," said Kaiba. I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in Attack Mode. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I set these two cards face down for later. Let's see what ya got. "I activate White Dragon Ritual," said Kaiba. Then, by sacrificing 2 level 4 monsters from my hand, I can summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200) in Attack Mode. Then, I offer my Paladin as a tribute to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. The worst is yet to come!

"I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I'm about to call forth my Egyptian God Card!" said Kaiba.

"You have only 2 monsters on the field," said Joey.

"That may be but I activate Soul Exchange, this card allows me to sacrifice your monster in place of mine. I sacrifice your Attack Force, my Blue-Eyes and my Gemini Elf to summon **Obelisk the Tormentor**(4000/4000) in Attack Mode. You're finished! I won't attack just yet. I want to prolong your demise. I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Flame Manipulator (900/1000) in Defense Mode," said Joey. Then, I switch my Swordsman of Landstar to Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Slate Warrior (1900/400) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Slate Warrior, destroy his Swordsman of Landstar!

"I activate Skull Dice!" said Joey. Now your monster's ATK will drop by 100 times the number rolled.

"I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit!" said Kaiba. For a price of a mere 1000 lifepoints your Trap card is negated. _Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3000. _So much for your Trap card. _Skull Dice is negated. _Slate Warrior, annihilate his Swordsman! _Swordsman of Landstar is destroyed. _I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Masaki the Legendary Swordsman (1100/1100) in Defense Mode," said Joey. Then, I use Polymerization to fuse my Flame Manipulator and my Masaki to form Flame Manipulator, the Legendary Swordsman (800/1050) in Attack Mode. Try and get me now!

"I will, Wheeler," said Kaiba. I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) in Attack Mode. Z-Metal Tank, take out his Legendary Swordsman!

"I don't think so," said Joey. My monster can't be attacked by my opponent's monsters.

"I set one card face down to end my turn," said Kaiba.

"I summon 7 Colored Fish (1800/800) in Attack Mode," said Joey. 7 Colored Fish, destroy his Z-Metal Tank!

"I don't think so, Wheeler," said Kaiba. I activate Ring of Destruction! This card will now destroy your Colored Fish and the ATK of your Fish is subtracted from our lifepoints. _7 Colored Fish is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 1200. Joey's lifepoints drop to 2200. _

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Joey.

"I sacrifice my Z- Metal Tank and my Slate Warrior to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I activate Burst Stream of Destruction! This card destroys all monsters on your side of the field. _Flame Manipulator, the Legendary Swordsman is destroyed. _Then, I use Polymerization to fuse my two Blue-Eyes and my Burst Stream of Destruction to form Blue-Eyes Darkness Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Obelisk the Tormentor, attack Wheeler's lifepoints directly! _Joey's lifepoints drop to 0. _No matter how many times you challenge me, you're still a 3rd rate duelist. Let's go Mokuba.


	10. Rex's Dinosaur Creations Part 1

Rex's Dinosaur Creations (Part 1)

_Yugi, Joey, Tea` and Tristin are discussing Joey's duel with Kaiba. _

"I can't believe that jerk defeated me again!" said Joey.

"Take it easy, Joey," said Tristin. You'll beat him next time. _Rex overhears Joey and walks over. _

"So I hear you lost to Kaiba," said Rex. What a wimp! Think you could beat me?

"Sure I could," said Joey.

"All right, let's duel!" said Rex. I'll start with Uraby (1500/800) in Attack Mode. Prepare for some dino demolition!

"I summon Darkfire Solder #1 (1700/1050) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Darkfire Soldier, destroy his Uraby! _Uraby is destroyed and Rex's lifepoints drop to 3800. _I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Gilasaurus (1400/400) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Then, I summon another Gilasaurus (1400/400) also in Attack Mode. Next, I use Polymerization to fuse my dinos together to form Twin-Headed Gilasaurus (1400/400) in Attack Mode. Since both of my Gilasaurus' were special summons, I get to summon another monster. I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Darkfire Soldier to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Summoned Skull, destroy his Twin-Head Gilasaurus! _Twin-Headed Gilasaurus remains on the field and Rex's lifepoints drop to 2700. _

"What's the deal Rex?" asked Joey. How come your monster wasn't destroyed?

"My monster can't be destroyed by monster's whose ATK is between 1500 and 3000," said Rex.

"I end my turn, Rex," said Joey.

"I sacrifice my Twin-Headed Gilasaurus to summon Dark Driceratops (2400/1500) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Then I activate Wasteland, which raises the ATK and DEF of all Dinosaur, Zombie and Rock monsters by 200 points. _Dark Driceratops' ATK rises to 2600 and its DEF rises to 1700. _Dark Driceratops, destroy his Summoned Skull! _Summoned Skull is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 3900. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Maha Vailo (1550/1400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I play Malevolent Nuzzler, which raises the monster equipped by it 700 ATK points. My Maha Vailo gets the card. _Maha Vailo's ATK rises to 2750. _

"Wait a minute, your monster's ATK should be 2250 not 2750!" said Rex.

"On a normal circumstance your right, Rex, but my monster gains an additional 500 ATK points for each equipment Spell card attached to him," said Joey. Maha Vailo, destroy his Dark Driceratops! _Dark Driceratops is destroyed and Rex's lifepoints drop to 2550. _I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Element Saurus (1500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Rex. _Element Saurus' ATK rises to 1700 by Wasteland's effect. _I play Raise Body Heat, which raises a Dinosaur's ATK and DEF by 300 points. Since my Element Saurus is the only Dinosaur on the field he gets the card. _Element Saurus' ATK rises to 2000. _Then, I play United We Stand, which raise my monster's ATK and DEF by 800 for every equipment Spell card attached to it. _Element Saurus' ATK rises to 3600 and its DEF rises to 3000. . _Element Saurus, attack his Maha Vailo!

"Not so fast, Rex," said Joey. I activate Waboku, which reduces the damage to my lifepoints to 0. Oh well.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Rex.

"I use Monster Reborn to revive Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I sacrifice my Summoned Skull and Maha Vailo to summon Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode. Wait till you see what I got planned next!

**To be continued…**


	11. Rex's Dinosaur Creations Part 2

Rex's Dinosaur Creations (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Element Saurus (1500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Rex. _Element Saurus' ATK rises to 1700 by Wasteland's effect. _I play Raise Body Heat, which raises a Dinosaur's ATK and DEF by 300 points. Since my Element Saurus is the only Dinosaur on the field he gets the card. _Element Saurus' ATK rises to 2000. _Then, I play United We Stand, which raise my monster's ATK and DEF by 800 for every equipment Spell card attached to it. _Element Saurus' ATK rises to 3600 and its DEF rises to 3000. . _Element Saurus, attack his Maha Vailo!

"Not so fast, Rex," said Joey. I activate Waboku, which reduces the damage to my lifepoints to 0. Oh well.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Rex.

"I use Monster Reborn to revive Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I sacrifice my Summoned Skull and Maha Vailo to summon Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode. Wait till you see what I got planned next! I use Premature Burial to revive Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode. All I have to do in exchange is give up 800 lifepoints. _Joey's lifepoints drop to 3100. _Then, I sacrifice my Red-Eyes to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode. My monster gains an additional 300 ATK points for every Dragon in my Graveyard. _Red-Eyes Darkness' ATK rises to 2700. _Then, I use Polymerization to fuse my Darkness Dragon with my Summoned Skull to create Summoned Skull of Darkness (2450/1600) in Attack Mode. Summoned Skull of Darkness, destroy his Element Saurus!

"Why are you attacking a monster whose ATK is higher than yours?" asked Rex.

"My monster gains half of the ATK of the monster it attacks," said Joey. _Summoned Skull of Darkness' ATK rises to 4250. _Summoned Skull of Darkness, destroy his Element Dragon! _Element Dragon is destroyed and Rex's lifepoints drop to 1900. _That ends my turn. _Summoned Skull's ATK returns to 2450. _

"You'll pay for that Wheeler," said Rex. I activate Dark Hole, which destroys all monsters on the field.

"Not my monster," said Joey. Its second ability makes it immune to all Spell cards.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Rex.

"I summon Axe Raider (1700/1150) in Attack Mode," said Joey Axe Raider, attack his lifepoints directly!

"I activate Shield & Sword, which swaps the ATK of our monsters with the DEF of our monsters," said Rex. _Rex's lifepoints drop to 750. _

"Summoned Skull of Darkness, strike his lifepoints!" said Joey. _Rex's lifepoints drop to 0. Meanwhile, a figure appears about 1 mile away. Yugi recognizes the figure. _

"It's Pegasus," said Yugi. _The figure steps closer._

"It is Pegasus," said Joey.

"Yugi boy," said Pegasus. It's been so long since we last dueled. How about we have a friendly duel, sound good?

"Uh sure," said Yugi.

"This is going to be so much fun," said Pegasus. _Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and Yami takes over. _

"Let's duel," said Pegasus and Yami.

"I'll start off with Toon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. That'll do for now. This toon doesn't need Toon World on the field in order to be summoned.

"I summon Zombyra the Dark (2100/500) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Zombyra, attack!

**To be continued…**


	12. Pegasus' New Toons Part 1

Pegasus' New Toons (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"It's Pegasus," said Yugi. _The figure steps closer._

"It is Pegasus," said Joey.

"Yugi boy," said Pegasus. It's been so long since we last dueled. How about we have a friendly duel, sound good?

"Uh sure," said Yugi.

"This is going to be so much fun," said Pegasus. _Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and Yami takes over. _

"Let's duel," said Pegasus and Yami.

"I'll start off with Toon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. That'll do for now. This toon doesn't need Toon World on the field in order to be summoned.

"I summon Zombyra the Dark (2100/500) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Zombyra, attack! _Toon Gemini Elf is destroyed and Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 3800. Zombyra's ATK drops to 1900 by its effect. _I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate Toon World for the price of 1000 lifepoints," said Pegasus. _Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 2800. _Then, I summon Toon Alligator (800/1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I sacrifice my Alligator to summon Toon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode. My toon cannot attack on the same turn it was summoned, so I end my turn.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. As long as you have monsters with 1900 ore more they can't destroy him. That ends my turn.

"I summon Toon Mermaid (1400/1500) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. Then, I pay 500 lifepoints so my Toon Skull can attack directly. _Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 2300. Yami's lifepoints drop to 1500. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I use Polymerization to fuse my monsters together to form Beta the Obnoxious Magnet Warrior (1550/1400) in Attack Mode. My monster can't be attacked by monsters with 2000 ATK points or more and all Trap cards on your side of the field are useless. Beta the Obnoxious Magnet Warrior, attack his Mermaid! _Toon Summoned Skull is destroyed and Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 2150. _Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate Black Illusion Ritual, by sacrificing 2 level 2 monsters to summon Relinquished (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. Then, I activate Polymerization to fuse my Toon Summoned Skull with my Relinquished to create Toon Relinquished (1250/600) in Attack Mode. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I play De-Fusion, which splits up my Beta the Obnoxious Magnet Warrior into the two monsters I used to form it. Then, I switch my monsters to Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I summon Thousand-Eyes Idol (0/0) in Defense Mode," said Pegasus. Then, I remove my Thousand-Eyes Idol and Toon Relinquished to summon an unstoppable monster. Meet Toon Thousand-Eyes Restrict (600/300) in Attack Mode. As long as my Toon Restrict is on the field, your monsters can't attack and in addition, my monster can take over as many monsters as I wish, however only half of the ATK is added. So, I take over your Magnet Warrior Beta. _Toon Restrict's ATK rises to 1450. _(Note: Toon Restrict is the name I'll substitute for Toon Thousand-Eyes Restrict.) That ends my turn.

"I sacrifice my Gamma the Magnet Warrior to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I use Toon Restrict's special ability to take over your Dark Magician Girl," said Pegasus. _Toon Restrict's ATK rises to 2250. _Toon Restrict, attack his lifepoints!

**To be continued…**


	13. Pegasus' New Toons Part 2

Pegasus' New Toons (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Thousand-Eyes Idol (0/0) in Defense Mode," said Pegasus. Then, I remove my Thousand-Eyes Idol and Toon Relinquished to summon an unstoppable monster. Meet Toon Thousand-Eyes Restrict (600/300) in Attack Mode. As long as my Toon Restrict is on the field, your monsters can't attack and in addition, my monster can take over as many monsters as I wish, however only half of the ATK is added. So, I take over your Magnet Warrior Beta. _Toon Restrict's ATK rises to 1450. _(Note: Toon Restrict is the name I'll substitute for Toon Thousand-Eyes Restrict.) That ends my turn.

"I sacrifice my Gamma the Magnet Warrior to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I use Toon Restrict's special ability to take over your Dark Magician Girl," said Pegasus. _Toon Restrict's ATK rises to 2250. _Toon Restrict, attack his lifepoints! _Yami's lifepoints drop to 0. _Well played. _Kaiba recognizes Pegasus and furiously rushes over. _

"Pegasus!" said Kaiba. It's time that you pay for kidnapping my brother and taking my soul at Duelist Kingdom!

"Fine, Kaiba boy," said Pegasus.

"Then I hope you don't mind if I go first, Pegasus," said Kaiba.

"Go ahead, Kaiba," said Pegasus.

"I summon Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I set one card face down. _**He'll never suspect my Deck Devastation Virus Trap card**__._(Note: any text in Bold Italics and is colored gray means that the person is thinking something.) That ends my turn.

"I summon Red Archery Girl (1400/1500) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"Please Pegasus," said Kaiba. That is one of the weakest duel monsters in the history of the game. Your strategies are as lame as you are. I summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I activate Raigeki, which destroys all monsters on your side of the field.

"I activate Magic Jammer, which negates any Spell card that is played for the price of one card from my hand to the Graveyard," said Pegasus.

"You've triggered my Seven Tools of the Bandit!" said Kaiba. This card negates your Magic Jammer for the bargain price of 1000 lifepoints. _Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3000 and Magic Jammer is negated. Pegasus' Archery Girl is destroyed by Raigeki's effect. _X-Head Cannon, attack his lifepoints directly! _Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 2200. _Y-Dragon Head, direct attack! _Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 700. _Then, I set one more card face down. That ends my turn. _**Wait until he sees what I have in store for him next turn.**_

"I summon Rogue Doll (1600/1000) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. Rogue Doll, destroy his Y-Dragon Head!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Kaiba. Now, every monster you have in Attack Mode is destroyed. _Rogue Doll is destroyed. _

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Pegasus.

"I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Polymerization to fuse my 3 monsters with my Deck Devastation Virus Trap card to form XYZ Virus Cannon (2400/2200) in Attack Mode. My monster's special ability allows it to infect all monsters in your deck whose ATK is between 1500 and 2500 when it's destroyed as a result of battle. I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Pegasus.

"I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Virus Cannon, attack!

**To be continued…**


	14. Pegasus' New Toons Part 3

Pegasus' New Toons (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Polymerization to fuse my 3 monsters with my Deck Devastation Virus Trap card to form XYZ Virus Cannon (2400/2200) in Attack Mode. My monster's special ability allows it to infect all monsters in your deck whose ATK is between 1500 and 2500 when it's destroyed as a result of battle. I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Pegasus.

"I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Virus Cannon, attack! _The face down __Witch of the Black Forest__ (1100/1200) is destroyed. _

"Now, I get to add a monster whose DEF is 1500 or less to my hand," said Pegasus.

"Whatever," said Kaiba. No monster can save you now. I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I set another monster in Defense Mode and end my turn with one card face down," said Pegasus.

"I summon Slate Warrior (1900/400) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Slate Warrior, destroy his face down monster! _The face down __Man-Eater Bug __(450/600) is destroyed. Kaiba laughs. _

"What re you laughing at?" asked Pegasus.

"Your Man-Eater Bug was exactly the monster I wanted to attack," said Kaiba. Now, pick a monster to destroy

"I destroy your Virus Cannon!" said Pegasus. _Virus Cannon is destroyed. __**I couldn't destroy any of his other monsters. **__Kaiba laughs again. _

"Thanks Pegasus," said Kaiba. You've just activated the special ability of my XYZ-Virus Cannon! Now, every monster in your deck with between 1500 and 2500 ATK points is useless. I forgot to mention if you summon an infected monster, half of the ATK of the infected monster is deducted from your lifepoints. Make your last move.

"My move, Kaiba boy," said Pegasus. _**No, its Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, he's no use to me and I have nothing to protect me. What's this, a Dark Hole Spell card! Excellent! This is just what I need to defeat Kaiba boy. **_I activate Dark Hole! This card destroys every monster on the field. You're going to be wide open for a direct attack!

"Not so fast, Pegasus!" said Kaiba. I activate White Hole! This card only destroys your monsters on the field. _No monsters are destroyed. _

"I end my turn," said Pegasus.

"I use Monster Reborn to revive X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. You know what's coming.

"What do you mean?" asked Pegasus.

"I sacrifice my 3 monsters to summon my Great Beast!" said Kaiba.

"Are you about to summon what I think you're going to summon?" asked Pegasus.

"I summon **Obelisk the Tormentor **(4000/4000) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. It was nice knowing you, Pegasus. Obelisk, attack his lifepoints directly! _Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 0 as he is flung through the air and lands forty feet from the duel. _

"Pegasus!" said Yugi. Are you all right?

"Barely," aid Pegasus.

"You deserved it Pegasus. That is the price you pay for taking my brother's soul!

_Suddenly Bandit Keith sees Pegasus and charges towards him. _

"All right Pegasus, you're going to duel me right now!" said Keith.

"I'll do whatever you say," said Pegasus.

"I'll start off with Mechanicalchaser (1850/800) in Attack Mode," said Keith. It's over!

**To be continued…**


	15. Keith's Mechanical Fusions Part 1

Keith's Mechanical Fusions (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon **Obelisk the Tormentor **(4000/4000) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. It was nice knowing you, Pegasus. Obelisk, attack his lifepoints directly! _Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 0 as he is flung through the air and lands forty feet from the duel. _

"Pegasus!" said Yugi. Are you all right?

"Barely," said Pegasus.

"You deserved it Pegasus. That is the price you pay for taking my brother's soul!

_Suddenly Bandit Keith sees Pegasus and charges towards him. _

"All right Pegasus, you're going to duel me right now!" said Keith.

"I'll do whatever you say," said Pegasus.

"I'll start off with Mechanicalchaser (1850/800) in Attack Mode," said Keith. It's over! I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Pegasus.

"I summon Ground Attacker Bugroth (1500/1000) in Attack Mode," said Keith. Then, I activate my Polymerization to fuse my machines together to form Mechanical Bugroth (1650/900) in Attack Mode. Mechanical Bugroth is immune to all Spell and Trap cards and gains 200 ATK points for every Machine monster on the field. _Mechanical Bugroth's ATK rises to 1850. _Mechanical Bugroth, destroy his face down card! _The face down __Aqua Madoor__ (1200/2000) is not destroyed and Keith's lifepoints drop to 3850. _I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Sonic Bird (1400/1000) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. Then, thanks to its special ability I get a Ritual Card to my hand. Next, I play the card I added to my hand, Black Illusion Ritual, and I'll use it to sacrifice my Sonic Bird and another monster from my hand. This allows me to summon Relinquished (0/0) in Attack Mode and I'll use it to take over your Mechanical Bugroth. _Relinquished's stats become (1850/900). _Relinquished, attack his lifepoints directly! _Keith's lifepoints drop to 2000. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Drillago (1600/1100) in Attack Mode," said Keith. _Mechanical Bugroth's ATK rises to 2050. _Then, I activate 7 Completed, which adds 700 to the ATK and DEF to my monster depending on which I choose. I'll boost the ATK. _Drillago's ATK rises to 2300. _Drillago, destroy his Relinquished!

"You won't be destroying Relinquished that easily," said Pegasus.

"Why not?" asked Keith.

"See for yourself," said Pegasus. _Mechanical Bugroth is destroyed and Relinquished's ATK and DEF returns to 0. Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 3550 while Keith's lifepoints drop to 1550. _

"How come my lifepoints when down?' asked Keith.

"Why it's simple, when Relinquished is attacked, the equipped monster is destroyed instead and any battle damage I take, so do you," said Pegasus.

"I end my turn, Pegasus," said Keith.

"I activate Toon World for a small price of 1000 lifepoints," said Pegasus _Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 2550. _Then, I sacrifice my Relinquished to summon Parrot Dragon (2000/1300) in Attack Mode. Next, I use Polymerization to fuse my Parrot Dragon with Toon World to form Toon Parrot Dragon (1000/650) in Attack Mode. During my turn, my monster gives me the ability to summon any one of my Toon monsters from my deck or my hand to the field for a price of 2 cards from my hand to the Graveyard. As an added bonus, my monster can't be destroyed by monsters whose ATK is between 1200 and 2000. Then, I equip my Parrot Dragon with the Black Pendant. _Toon Parrot Dragon's ATK rises to 1500. _My Toons are unstoppable!

**To be continued…**


	16. Keith's Mechanical Fusions Part 2

Keith's Mechanical Fusions (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate Toon World for a small price of 1000 lifepoints," said Pegasus _Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 2550. _Then, I sacrifice my Relinquished to summon Parrot Dragon (2000/1300) in Attack Mode. Next, I use Polymerization to fuse my Parrot Dragon with Toon World to form Toon Parrot Dragon (1000/650) in Attack Mode. During my turn, my monster gives me the ability to summon any one of my Toon monsters from my deck or my hand to the field for a price of 2 cards from my hand to the Graveyard. As an added bonus, my monster can't be destroyed by monsters whose ATK is between 1200 and 2000. Then, I equip my Parrot Dragon with the Black Pendant. _Toon Parrot Dragon's ATK rises to 1500._ My Toons are unstoppable!Then, I place one card face down and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Drillago and my Mechanical Bugroth to summon my Barrel Dragon (2600/2200) in Attack Mode," said Keith. Next, I activate my dragon's special ability, which allows me to toss a coin 3 times, if 2 of the 3 coin tosses are Heads, I get to destroy your only monster and win the duel. Now for the first coin, Heads! _All right, just one more!_ Second coin, Tails? All right, third coin Heads! Game over, Pegasus, your monster is destroyed. _Toon Parrot Dragon and Black Pendant are destroyed and Keith's lifepoints drop to 1050 by Black Pendant's effect. _Barrel Dragon, attack his lifepoints directly!

"I activate Enchanted Javelin!" said Pegasus. This card increases my lifepoints by the ATK of the attacking monster. _Pegasus' lifepoints rise to 5150 but then drop to 2550. _

"I set one card face down to end my turn," said Keith.

"I summon Toon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. Then, I activate Dark Hole, which destroys every monster on the field. _Barrel Dragon and Toon Gemini Elf are destroyed. _Then, I use Monster Reborn to revive Toon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in Attack Mode. Toon Gemini Elf, attack Keith's lifepoints directly!

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Keith. This card ends all of your attacks this turn. Oh well.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Pegasus.

"Barrel Dragon, destroy his Toon Gemini Elf!" said Keith.

"I activate Gorgon's Eye!" said Pegasus. This card negates the effects of effect monsters in Defense Mode until the end of the turn. _Toon Gemini Elf is destroyed and Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 1850. _

"That ends my turn, Pegasus," said Keith. Next turn, it's over!

"You're right, it will be over next turn, but not for me," said Pegasus. I activate Exchange, this card allows us to look at each other's hands and select one card from each other's hands and add it to our own hands. I'll go first. _Ah, a Megasonic Eye card, that won't do. Let's see what else is in his hand. Ah, the perfect card. _

"Then, I'll take your _Toon_ Goblin Attack Force," said Keith.

"I summon Toon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. Then, I remove both my Goblins and my Gemini Elf to create Toon Gemini Elf Attack Force (2100/450) in Attack Mode. When, my monster is summoned, it automatically destroys one monster on your side of the field, Keith.

"No way!" said Keith. _Barrel Dragon is destroyed. _

"Toon Gemini Elf Attack Force, attack his lifepoints directly!" said Pegasus. _Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 1350 and_ _Keith's lifepoints drop to 0. _

"Oh no, I will not accept defeat!" said Keith. Absolutely no one defeats Bandit Keith! Then again, the only way you could've defeated me was by cheating!

"You are a stubborn one aren't you, Keith?" asked Pegasus. _Meanwhile, Espa Roba waits in the shadows of Domino Hospital. _

"I'm waiting for you, Wheeler," said Roba. You have no idea what's in store!


	17. Espa Roba's Return Part 1

Espa Roba's Return (Part 1)

_Joey is searching for another challenge when a figure appears before him. _

"Who's that guy?" asked Joey.

"Don't you recognize me, Wheeler?" asked Roba.

"Roba!" said Joey.

"It took ya long enough," said Roba.

"That's enough!" said Joey. Why are you here, to duel me?

"Boy, you're smarter than I thought, Wheeler," said Roba.

"Then, let's duel!" said Joey.

"I'll start off with Cyber Raider (1400/1000) in Attack Mode," said Roba. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Harpie's Brother (1800/600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Harpie's Brother, attack his Cyber Raider!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Roba. Now, every monster on your side of the field that is in Attack Mode is destroyed. _Harpie's Brother is destroyed. _

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Joey. _Great, I'm wide open to Cyber Raider's attack. I hope my face down card works. _

"I summon Reflect Bounder (1700/1000) in Attack Mode," said Roba. Then, using Polymerization, I fuse my Cyber Raider and my Reflect Bounder to form Cyber Reflect Bounder (1550/1000) in Attack Mode. My monster reflects the attack of your monster right back at it, however, my monster loses 500 ATK points at the end of the turn. Cyber Reflect Bounder, attack Wheeler's lifepoints directly!

"I activate Scapegoat!" said Joey. Now, I get to summon 4 sheep tokens to the field (0/0 each) in Defense Mode.

"Cyber Reflect Bounder, destroy his sheep token!" said Roba. _The sheep token is destroyed. _I set one card face down and end my turn. _Cyber Reflect Bounder's ATK drops to 1050. _

"I activate Dark Hole!" said Joey. This Spell card destroys all monsters on the field. _Cyber Reflect Bounder is destroyed. _I summon White Magical Hat (1000/700) in Attack Mode. White Magical Hat, strike his lifepoints!

"Not so fast, Wheeler," said Roba. I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Cyber Raider (1400/1000) in Attack Mode. _Joey's lifepoints drop to 3600. _

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Joey.

"I sacrifice my Cyber Raider to summon Jinzo (2400/1500) in Attack Mode," said Roba. _Call of the Haunted is destroyed by its effect. _Jinzo, destroy his White Magical Hat!

"I activate Shield and Sword!" said Joey. This card exchanges the ATK and DEF of our monsters. _Jinzo's ATK drops to 1500 and its DEF rises to 2400 while Magical Hat's ATK drops to 700 and its DEF rises to 1000. White Magical Hat is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 2800. _

"That ends my turn, Wheeler," said Roba.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon the Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) in Attack Mode," said Roba. Fiend Megacyber, destroy his Iron Knight!

"I activate Graceful Dice!" said Joey. This card will increase the ATK of my monsters by the number I roll. Go Graceful Dice! Yes, a 6! My monsters gain 600 ATK points! _Gearfried's ATK rises to 2400. Roba's lifepoints drop to 3800. _That ends my turn, Wheeler.

"I summon Darkfire Soldier #1 (1700/1150) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Wait until you see my newest monster!

**To be continued…**


	18. Espa Roba's Return Part 2

Espa Roba's Return (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon the Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) in Attack Mode," said Roba. Fiend Megacyber, destroy his Iron Knight!

"I activate Graceful Dice!" said Joey. This card will increase the ATK of my monsters by the number I roll. Go Graceful Dice! Yes, a 6! My monsters gain 600 ATK points! _Gearfried's ATK rises to 2400. Roba's lifepoints drop to 3800. _That ends my turn, Wheeler.

"I summon Darkfire Soldier #1 (1700/1150) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Wait until you see my newest monster! I use Polymerization to fuse my Darkfire Soldier and Gearfried to form Darkfire Soldier, the Iron Knight (1750/1400) in Attack Mode. When this card goes to the Graveyard, I can summon Gearfried the Swordsmaster in his place. That ends my turn.

"Jinzo, destroy his Iron Knight!" said Roba. _Darkfire Soldier the Iron Knight is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 2150. _

"Now, I can summon Gearfried the Swordsmaster (2600/2200) in Attack Mode," said Joey.

"I switch my Fiend to Defense Mode and end my turn," said Roba.

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I remove both my monsters from play to call forth Gearfried, the Iron Swordsmaster (2200/1900) in Attack Mode. Now my monster, attack his Fiend Megacyber! _Fiend Megacyber is destroyed. _

"How is your monster still standing, Wheeler?" asked Roba.

"My monster's special ability allows it to not get destroyed when it battles with monsters whose ATK is equal to mine," said Joey. I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate Amplifier," said Roba. This card can only get attached to Jinzo and as long as it's in play, my Trap cards are not negated when I activate them, only yours. Jinzo, destroy his Iron Swordsmaster!

"Activate Graceful Dice!" said Joey. All I need is a 2 and your Jinzo's history. Go Graceful Dice! A 2! Just what I needed! _Iron Swordsmaster's ATK rises to 2400 and Jinzo's destroyed along with Amplifier. _

"I end my turn, Wheeler," said Roba.

"I summon Little Winguard (1400/1800) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Little Winguard, attack his lifepoints directly! _Roba's lifepoints drop to 2400. _Gearfried, the Iron Swordsmaster, direct attack! _Roba's lifepoints drop to 200. _That ends my turn.

"I activate Mind Control," said Roba. This card lets me take control of 1 of your monsters until the end of the turn, but the controlled monster is forbidden to attack or be offered as a tribute. I take control of your Gearfried the Iron Swordsmaster. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"Then, I get Iron Swordsmaster back," said Joey. I sacrifice my Little Winguard and my Iron Swordsmaster to summon Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode. Red-Eyes, wipe out the rest of his lifepoints!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Roba. Say goodbye all monsters in Attack Mode on your side of the field, Wheeler. _Red-Eyes is destroyed. _

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Joey.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Roba.

"I activate Raigeki to destroy every monster on your side of the field," said Joey. _Roba's face down monster is destroyed. _I summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in Attack Mode. Swordsman, wipe out his lifepoints! _Roba's lifepoints drop to 0._

"Good duel," said Roba. Catch ya later, Wheeler.


	19. The Return of Mai's Dark Side Part 1

The Return of Mai's Dark Side (Part 1)

_Mai wants a rematch with Joey. _

"Say Joey, how about we duel again?" asked Mai. I mean, you probably have nothing else to do, right?

"Sure Mai, let's duel," said Joey.

"I'll let you go first," said Mai.

"Thanks, Mai," said Joey. I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I summon Harpie Lady (1300/1400) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my face down card to summon Jinzo (2400/1500) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Jinzo, destroy her Harpie! _Harpie Lady is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 2900. _That ends my turn, Mai.

"I summon Cyber Harpie Lady (1800/1300) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Then, I activate Tribute to the Doomed. This card destroys one monster on your side of the field and all I have to do in exchange is discard one card to the Graveyard. Your Jinzo is gone! _Jinzo is destroyed. _Cyber Harpie Lady, attack his lifepoints directly! _Joey's lifepoints drop to 2200. _That ends my turn.

"I activate Dark Hole to destroy every monster on the field," said Joey. _Cyber Harpie Lady is destroyed. _Then, I use Monster Reborn to bring back Jinzo (2400/1500) in Attack Mode. Jinzo, direct attack! _Mai's lifepoints drop to 500. _That ends my turn.

"My move," said Mai _The card Mai drew glows._ _ What's going on? Why is my card glowing? _ _Back in the lair, Dartz is controlling Mai using the Seal of Oreichalkos. _

"Mai, it's time for you to pay for turning on us like that," said Dartz.

"Wheeler, its time I take your soul," said Mai. _The card in her hand becomes the Seal of Oreichalkos. _

"What are ya talking about, Mai?" asked Joey.

"The Seal of Oreichalkos!" said Mai.

"How'd ya get that card, Mai?" asked Joey.

"I'm tired of losing to an amateur like you!" said Mai. I activate its ancient magic now! _Mai yells as the seal surrounds them. _Prepare to lose your soul, Wheeler. I summon Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400) in Attack Mode. _Harpie Lady 1's ATK rises to 1800 by the Oreichalkos. _Then, I fuse my Harpie Lady 1 along with the Seal of Oreichalkos using Polymerization to form Oreichalkos Harpie Lady 1 (650/700) in Attack Mode. My monster grants every one of my monsters with 500 ATK points and allows me to have 10 monsters on the field. _Oreichalkos Cyber Harpie Lady's ATK rises to 1150. _That ends my turn.

"Sorry, Mai, but I got to win this duel and I will save you," said Joey. Jinzo, destroy her Oreichalkos Harpie Lady! _Harpie Lady is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 0. _

"Thank you Joey," said Mai. You destroyed the darkness within me. You are a true friend.

"You're welcome, Mai," said Joey. Looks like things are gonna get back to normal around here. _Suddenly, Kaiba shows up again. _

"Well, well, if it isn't Joey and his parade of dorks," said Kaiba.

"That's not funny, Kaiba," said Tea`.

"Yugi, it's time that we had a rematch," said Kaiba.

"Very well, Kaiba, I accept," said Yugi activating the Millennium Puzzle.

"I'll go first by summoning Spear Dragon (1900/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn. Make your move, Kaiba.

**To be continued…**


	20. Kaiba's Virus Monsters Part 1

Kaiba's Virus Monsters Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Well, well, if it isn't Joey and his parade of dorks," said Kaiba.

"That's not funny, Kaiba," said Tea`.

"Yugi, it's time that we had a rematch," said Kaiba.

"Very well, Kaiba, I accept," said Yugi activating the Millennium Puzzle.

"I'll go first by summoning Spear Dragon (1900/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn. Make your move, Kaiba.

"Very well," said Kaiba. I summon Tribe-Infecting Virus (1600/1000) in Attack Mode. Then, I use Polymerization to fuse my monsters together forming Tribe-Infecting Dragon (1750/500) in Attack Mode. My monster's special ability allows me to destroy one monster on your side of the field with an ATK between 1500 and 2000 at the end of your turn. Tribe-Infecting Dragon, destroy his Gazelle!

"I activate Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. Now your Tribe-Infecting Dragon is forbidden to attack.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Kaiba.

"I use my Polymerization to fuse the Swift Gaia and Obnoxious Celtic Guard in my hand to form Obnoxious Celtic Guard, the Fierce Knight (1850/1650) in Attack Mode. Now my Knight destroy his Tribe-Infecting Dragon!

"I activate Shadow Spell!" said Kaiba. This card reduces your monster's ATK by 700 and prevents it from attacking. _Celtic Guard the Fierce Knight's ATK drops to 1150. _

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"Now, I destroy your Celtic Guard the Fierce Knight!" said Kaiba. _Obnoxious Celtic Guard the Fierce Knight and Shadow Spell are destroyed. _ I summon Enraged Battle Ox (1700/1000) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I set one card face down. Enraged Battle Ox, attack his lifepoints directly! _Yami's lifepoints drop to 2300. _That ends my turn.

"I use Change of Heart to take over your Enraged Battle Ox," said Yami. Then, I sacrifice your Ox to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode. Now my Magician, destroy his Tribe-Infecting Dragon! _Tribe-Infecting Dragon is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3750. _Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I activate Soul Exchange and remove my cards from play to form Soul Exchange Cannon (900/750) in Attack Mode. My monster is more than it appears to be. Make your move, Yugi

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I activate Monster Reborn to revive your Enraged Battle Ox (1700/1000) in Attack Mode. Then, I remove my monsters from play to form Dark Magician Girl, the Enraged Magnet Warrior (2700/2150) in Attack Mode. Now my monster, destroy his Soul Exchange Cannon! _Kaiba laughs. _

"I activate my monster's special ability!" said Kaiba. Each time one of your monsters attacks my monster gains half of the ATK of that monster. _Soul Exchange Cannon's ATK rises to 2250. Soul Exchange Cannon is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3300. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then I set one card face down to end my turn.

"Dark Magician Girl, the Enraged Magnet Warrior, destroy his Metal Tank!" said Yami.

**To be continued…**


	21. Kaiba's Virus Monsters Part 2

Kaiba's Virus Monsters (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I activate Monster Reborn to revive your Enraged Battle Ox (1700/1000) in Attack Mode. Then, I remove my monsters from play to form Dark Magician Girl, the Enraged Magnet Warrior (2700/2150) in Attack Mode. Now my monster, destroy his Soul Exchange Cannon! _Kaiba laughs. _

"I activate my monster's special ability!" said Kaiba. Each time one of your monsters attacks my monster gains half of the ATK of that monster. _Soul Exchange Cannon's ATK rises to 2250. Soul Exchange Cannon is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3300. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then I set one card face down to end my turn.

"Dark Magician Girl, the Enraged Magnet Warrior, destroy his Metal Tank!" said Yami.

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Kaiba. This card destroys all monsters in Attack Mode on

your side of the field.

"I'm afraid not," said Yami. My Enraged Magnet Warrior is immune to all Trap cards on your side of the field. _Mirror Force is negated. Z-Metal Tank is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 2100. _That ends my turn.

"I set one card face down and summon Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician Girl, destroy his Y-Dragon Head!

"I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" said Kaiba. This card removes my monster from play until the end of the turn. _Y-Dragon Head disappears from the field. _

"That ends my turn, Kaiba," said Yami.

"I summon Giant Germ (1000/100) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Prepare to meet my latest virus monster! I activate Deck Devastation Virus and I fuse it with Y-Dragon Head and Giant Germ to form Giant Virus Dragon (1250/850) in Attack Mode.

"You need Polymerization to create that monster unless it is any combo of X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head or Z-Metal Tank!" said Yami.

"Not necessarily," said Kaiba. This monster doesn't need Polymerization to be fused together. Although my monster has weak stats, its special ability allows it to infect all monsters in your deck whose ATK strength is between 1000 and 3000. That deck of yours is no longer of any threat to me _Kaiba laughs. _

"Oh no! Without my powerful monsters, how can I defeat Kaiba?" said Yami to himself.

"I activate Raigeki, destroying all monsters on your side of the field," said Kaiba. _Big Shield Gardna is destroyed. _Giant Virus Dragon, direct attack! _Yami's lifepoints drop to 1050. _Then, I set one card face down to end my turn.

"I activate Dark Hole, destroying every monster on the field," said Yami.

"You've triggered my White Hole Trap card, which makes it so Dark Hole destroys your monsters on the field," said Kaiba.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"Giant Virus Dragon, attack his lifepoints directly!" said Kaiba.

"You've activated my Magic Cylinder!" said Yami. This card inflicts the ATK of your monster to your lifepoints. _Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 850. _

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Kaiba.

"I summon Feral Imp (1300/1400) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Feral Imp, attack!

**To be continued…**


	22. Mako's Mighty Ocean Deck Part 1

Mako's Mighty Ocean Deck (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate Dark Hole, destroying every monster on the field," said Yami.

"You've triggered my White Hole Trap card, which makes it so Dark Hole destroys your monsters on the field," said Kaiba.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"Giant Virus Dragon, attack his lifepoints directly!" said Kaiba.

"You've activated my Magic Cylinder!" said Yami. This card inflicts the ATK of your monster to your lifepoints. _Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 850. _

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Kaiba.

"I summon Feral Imp (1300/1400) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Feral Imp, attack!

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Kaiba. This puts an end to all of your attacks this turn.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Luster Dragon, destroy his Feral Imp!

"I activate Raigeki Break!" said Yami. For the price of one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I get to destroy 1 monster on the field. So say goodbye to your Luster Dragon! _Luster Dragon is destroyed. _

"That ends my turn," said Kaiba.

"I sacrifice my Feral Imp to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Summoned Skull, wipe out his lifepoints! _Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 0. _

"No! I lost!" said Kaiba. How can this be?

"The reason why I won was because I believe in the Heart of the Cards," said Yami. _Mako Tsunami recognizes Joey and rushes over. _

"Joey, it's been quite some time since we last dueled," said Mako.

"Mako, is that you?" asked Joey.

"Indeed I am, " said Mako. How about we have a duel?

"You got it Mako," said Joey.

"Then, I hope you don't mind me going first," said Mako.

"Fine by me," said Joey.

"I summon Nightmare Penguin (900/1800) in Attack Mode," said Mako. Then, I activate Umi, which gives all Fish, Sea serpent and Thunder monsters a 200-point power-boost. _Nightmare Penguin's ATK rises to 1100. _I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Gearfried, attack his Nightmare Penguin!

"I activate Tornado Wall!" said Mako. My Trap reduces all damage to my lifepoints to 0 as long as Umi is in play. _Nightmare Penguin is destroyed. _

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Joey.

"I summon Freezing Beast (1500/1000) in Attack Mode," said Mako. Then, I activate Swords of Revealing Light, preventing you from attacking me for 3 turns. That ends my turn.

"I sacrifice my Iron Knight to summon Jinzo (2400/1500) in Attack Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"I summon Revival Jam (1500/500) in Attack Mode," said Mako_. _Then, I use Polymerization, fusing my monsters together to form Revival Beast (1550/750) in Attack Mode. _Revival Beast's ATK rises to 1750 by Umi's effect. _That ends my turn. I have much more powerful monsters waiting for you, Joey.

**To be continued…**


	23. Mako's Mighty Ocean Deck Part 2

Mako's Mighty Ocean Deck (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Gearfried, attack his Nightmare Penguin!

"I activate Tornado Wall!" said Mako. My Trap reduces all damage to my lifepoints to 0 as long as Umi is in play. _Nightmare Penguin is destroyed. _

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Joey.

"I summon Freezing Beast (1500/1000) in Attack Mode," said Mako. Then, I activate Swords of Revealing Light, preventing you from attacking me for 3 turns. That ends my turn.

"I sacrifice my Iron Knight to summon Jinzo (2400/1500) in Attack Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"I summon Revival Jam (1500/500) in Attack Mode," said Mako. _Revival Jam's ATK rises to 1700 by Umi's effect. _Then, I use Polymerization, fusing my monsters together to form Revival Beast (1550/750) in Attack Mode. _Revival Beast's ATK rises to 1750 by Umi's effect. _That ends my turn. I have much more powerful monsters waiting for you, Joey.

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, just like you did, I'll use Polymerization to fuse my monsters together forming Jinzo, the Iron Knight (2100/1550) in Attack Mode. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn," said Joey.

"I summon Flying Fish (800/500) in Attack Mode," said Mako. _Flying Fish's ATK rises to 1000 by Umi's effect. _Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Now I use Time Wizard's special ability, allowing me to toss a coin and call heads or tails. If I'm correct, all of your monsters are history, but if I'm wrong my own monsters are destroyed and half of their ATK points get subtracted from my lifepoints. I call tails! Heads? _Joey's Time Wizard and Jinzo the Iron Knight are destroyed. Joey's lifepoints drop to 2550. _That ends my turn.

"I sacrifice my Flying Fish and my Revival Beast to summon Levia-Dragon-Daedalus (2600/1500) in Attack Mode," said Mako. _Levia Dragon's ATK rises to 2800 by Umi's effect. _Next, I use Levia Dragon's special ability, by destroying Umi, all cards on the field are destroyed except Levia-Dragon Daedalus. _Umi and Tornado Wall are destroyed. Levia Dragon Daedalus' ATK drops to 2600. _Next, I play A Legendary Ocean, which lowers the monsters in our hands by 1 level and gives my Water monsters a 200-point boost. _Levia Dragon's ATK rises to 2800. _Now my monster, attack his lifepoints directly! _Joey's lifepoints drop to 0. _Well played, my friend.

"I got to hand it to you, Mako that was a tough duel," said Joey.

"You're a good duelist, yourself, Joey," said Mako. _Elsewhere in Battle City, Ishizu and Marik are chatting with each other. _

"It's good to have you back to normal, my brother," said Ishizu.

"Yes it is," said Marik. (Note: if Marik's name is blue, it's the good Marik and if it's in red its Marik's dark side.) _Meanwhile, Marik's dark side somehow slips out of the Shadow Realm. _"I'm free yet again," said Marik. It's time I take over my weak side once and for all. Ah, there he is. _Marik __slips into __Marik's __body and he screams and once again clutches his head. _

"Marik!" said Ishizu. "The Marik you knew no longer exists, Ishizu," said Marik. I'm off to banish the Pharaoh to the Shadow Realm forever! _Marik laughs. He finds the Pharaoh near the Domino Museum. _Pharaoh, it's time that I send you to the Shadow Realm forever!

"How'd you get out?" asked Yugi.

"I had enough energy to survive the Shadow Realm and escape," said Marik. Now duel me!

"Fine, let duel, Marik," said Yugi activating the Millennium Puzzle.

**To be continued…**


	24. Marik's Deadly Monsters Part 1

Marik's Deadly Monsters (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I'm free yet again," said Marik. It's time I take over my weak side once and for all. Ah, there he is. _Marik __slips into __Marik's __body and he screams and once again clutches his head. _

"Marik!" said Ishizu. "The Marik you knew no longer exists, Ishizu," said Marik. I'm off to banish the Pharaoh to the Shadow Realm forever! _Marik laughs. He finds the Pharaoh near the Domino Museum. _Pharaoh, it's time that I send you to the Shadow Realm forever!

"How'd you get out?" asked Yugi.

"I had enough energy to survive the Shadow Realm and escape," said Marik. Now duel me!

"Fine, let duel, Marik," said Yugi activating the Millennium Puzzle.

"I summon Granadora (1900/700) in Attack Mode," said Marik. _Marik's lifepoints rise to 5000 by Granadora's effect. _Then, I set one card face down and end my turn. My monster gives me 1000 lifepoints when it's summoned, but when destroyed, I lose 2000 lifepoints.

"I play Dark Hole, which destroys every monster on the field," said Yami. _Granadora is destroyed. _Now you lose 2000 lifepoints thanks to your Granadora!

"Not this time," said Marik. I activate Barrel Behind the Door!" This nasty little card redirects the damage I receive from a card effect to your lifepoints. So you take the 2000 lifepoints damage. _Yami's lifepoints drop to 2000. _

"Next, I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Alpha, attack Marik's lifepoints directly! _Marik's lifepoints drop to 2600. _Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I use Monster Reborn to revive Granadora (1900/700) in Attack Mode," said Marik. _Marik's lifepoints rise to 3600. _Then, I summon Makyura the Destructor (1600/1200) in Attack Mode. Makyura, destroy his Magnet Warrior! _Alpha is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 1800. _

"I activate Rope of Life!" said Yami. This card allows me to bring back the monster that was just destroyed as a result of battle with 800 extra ATK points for the price of sending every card in my hand to the Graveyard. Alpha, return (2200/1700) in Attack Mode!

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Marik.

"I summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I remove my monsters from play to summon Breaker, the Magnet Warrior (1900/1350) in Attack Mode. Breaker, attack! My monster's special ability allows it to automatically destroy the monster whose ATK equals mine when my monster attacks. _Granadora is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 1600. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Wandering Mummy (1500/1500) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Then, I use Polymerization to fuse my monsters together to form Makyura, the Wandering Mummy (1550/1350) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Coffin Seller! This card reduces your lifepoints by 300 each time one of your monsters goes to the Graveyard. Then, I activate Black Pendant, which raises my monsters' ATK by 500 points. _Makyura's ATK rises to 2050. _Makyura, the Wandering Mummy, destroy his monster! _Breaker the Magnet Warrior is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 1650, then to 1350 by Coffin Seller's effect. _I place two cards face down and end my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I place one card face down and end my turn.

"I hope your face down monster isn't an effect monster, because my monster can't be destroyed by effect monsters," said Marik. Makyura, destroy his face down card!

**To be continued…**


	25. Marik's Deadly Monsters Part 2

Marik's Deadly Monsters (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Wandering Mummy (1500/1500) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Then, I use Polymerization to fuse my monsters together to form Makyura, the Wandering Mummy (1550/1350) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Coffin Seller! This card reduces your lifepoints by 300 each time one of your monsters goes to the Graveyard. Then, I activate Black Pendant, which raises my monsters' ATK by 500 points. _Makyura's ATK rises to 2050. _Makyura, the Wandering Mummy, destroy his monster! _Breaker the Magnet Warrior is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 1650, then to 1350 by Coffin Seller's effect. _I place two cards face down and end my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I place one card face down and end my turn.

"I hope your face down monster isn't an effect monster, because my monster can't be destroyed by effect monsters," said Marik. Makyura, destroy his face down card! _The face down __Cyber Jar __(900/900) is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 1050 by Coffin Seller's effect. _Let's see what you've got, Pharaoh.

"I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I play United We Stand, which raises my monster's ATK by 500 for each equipment Spell card on him. So I activate Axe of Despair to raise his ATK by 1000 points. _Celtic Guardian's ATK rises to 2900. _Celtic Guardian, destroy his Makyura the Wandering Mummy! _Makyura the Wandering Mummy and Black Pendant are destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 750. _

"Since Black Pendant was destroyed, you lose 500 lifepoints Pharaoh," said Marik. _Yami's lifepoints drop to 550. _

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Lord Poison (1500/1000) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate Dust Tornado!" said Yami. This Trap card allows me to destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field. Then, I can set one Spell card face down. Say goodbye to your face down card! _The face down __Mirror Force__ is destroyed. _I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Lord Poison to summon Helpoemer (2000/1400) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Then, I set two cards face down to end my turn.

" I remove my Breaker, the Magnet Warrior and my Beaker from the game to call forth the mighty Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Chaos Emperor Dragon, destroy his Helpoemer!

"I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" said Marik. This card removes Helpoemer from the game until the end of the turn.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," said Yami. _Helpoemer returns to the field. _

"I summon Lava Golem to the field," said Marik.

"But that's an 8-star monster and you have only one monster on the field," said Yami.

"That's true Pharaoh," said Marik. Lava Golem's special ability allows me to summon it by sacrificing 2 monsters on your side of the field.

"What?" asked Yami.

"Come forth, Lava Golem (3000/2500) in Defense Mode!" said Marik. That's not all, my monster also inflicts 1000 lifepoints to its controller. Since I summoned Lava Golem, I can't summon another monster this turn. Now Coffin Seller wipes out the rest of your lifepoints, Pharaoh and I win the duel!

"I'm afraid not," said Yami. I activate Raigeki Break! This card allows me to destroy 1 card on the field for the price of one card from my hand to the Graveyard. Your Coffin Seller is gone! _Coffin Seller is destroyed. _Soon, you'll pay for what you've done Marik!

**To be continued…**


	26. Marik's Deadly Monsters Part 3

Marik's Deadly Monsters (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Lava Golem to the field," said Marik. "But that's an 8-star monster and you have only one monster on the field," said Yami.

"That's true Pharaoh," said Marik. Lava Golem's special ability allows me to summon it by sacrificing 2 monsters on your side of the field.

"Come forth, Lava Golem (3000/2500) in Defense Mode!" said Marik. That's not all, my monster also inflicts 1000 lifepoints to its controller. Since I summoned Lava Golem, I can't summon another monster this turn. Now Coffin Seller wipes out the rest of your lifepoints, Pharaoh. I end my turn and I win the duel!

"I'm afraid not," said Yami. I activate Raigeki Break! This card allows me to destroy 1 card on the field for the price of one card from my hand to the Graveyard. Your Coffin Seller is gone! _Coffin Seller is destroyed. _Soon, you'll pay for what you've done Marik! Chaos Emperor Dragon, attack his lifepoints directly!

"I activate Nightmare Wheel!" said Marik. Now your Chaos Emperor Dragon can't attack and you'll lose 500 lifepoints during the start of my turn.

"I switch your Lava Golem to Attack Mode," said Yami. Lava Golem, finish him off! _Marik's lifepoints drop to 0. _Now it's time for you to be banished to the Shadow Realm and this time, you won't escape Marik. _Marik __appears where __Marik __disappeared. _

"Thank you, Pharaoh," said Marik. You've destroyed the darkness within me and for that I am truly grateful.

"Yes, pharaoh, we thank you for returning Marik back to normal," said Ishizu.

"I was glad to help," said Yami. _Kaiba once again shows up. _

"If it isn't the dork squad," said Kaiba. All right Yugi, I challenge you to a duel and if I win, you dorks stop getting in my way.

"Fine, Kaiba," said Yami. If I win, you stop calling us names.

"Hmm, a dumb request, but I accept," said Kaiba. I'll go first by summoning Des Feral Imp (1600/1800) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Des Feral Imp to summon Different Dimension Dragon (1200/1500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. When my monster attacks, it can't be destroyed by monsters whose ATK is 1900 or less and Trap cards can't destroy my Dimension Dragon unless they target him. I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I activate Swords of Revealing Light, stopping your attacks for 3 turns. That ends my turn.

"I summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I fuse my Cannon with my Dragon using Polymerization forming Different Dimension Cannon (1500/1500) in Attack Mode. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate the Spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, destroys one Spell card on the field and I choose your Swords of Revealing Light," said Kaiba. Different Dimension Cannon, attack his lifepoints directly!

"You can't!" said Yami.

"I'm afraid I can, thanks to my monster's special ability," said Kaiba. Different Dimension Cannon, direct attack! _Yami's lifepoints drop to 2500. _Victory will soon be mine!

**To be continued…**


	27. Kaiba's Deadly Dragons Part 1

Kaiba's Deadly Dragons (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate the Spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, destroys one Spell card on the field and I choose your Swords of Revealing Light," said Kaiba. Different Dimension Cannon, attack his lifepoints directly!

"You can't!" said Yami.

"I'm afraid I can, thanks to my monster's special ability," said Kaiba. Different Dimension Cannon, direct attack! _Yami's lifepoints drop to 2500. _Victory will soon be mine! I end my turn, Yugi.

"I sacrifice my Beta, Gamma and Alpha the Magnet Warriors to summon Valkyrion, the Magna Warrior (3500/3850) in Attack Mode. Valkyrion, destroy his Different Dimension Cannon!

"I activate Shadow Spell!" said Kaiba. This card drops your monster's ATK by 700.

"I don't think so, reveal face down card, Seven Tools of the Bandit!" said Yami. For a cost of 1000 lifepoints, your Shadow Spell is negated, Kaiba. _Yami's lifepoints drop to 1500 and Shadow Spell is negated. _Valkyrion, destroy his Dragon! _Valkyrion's ATK drops to 1500 and Valkyrion is destroyed. _How did my monster's ATK points drop, Kaiba? How is it that even when my monster's ATK equaled yours, your monster remained on the field?

"Why it's simple," said Kaiba. Thanks to my monster's second ability, when my monster has 2000 or less ATK points than the monster attacking it, that monster loses 2000 ATK points. My monster's third ability prevents it from being destroyed when a monster with the same ATK strength is attacking it.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Luster Dragon, destroy his Magna Warrior!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Yami. Say goodbye to every monster on your side of the field in Attack Mode. _Luster Dragon and Different Dimension Cannon are destroyed. _

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Kaiba.

"I sacrifice Valkyrion to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician Girl, attack his lifepoints! _Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 2000. _That ends my turn.

"I activate Cost Down, lowering all monsters in my hand by 2 levels," said Kaiba. Then, I summon Luster Dragon #2 (2400/1400) in Attack Mode. Luster Dragon, destroy his Dark Magician Girl! _Dark Magician Girl is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 1100. _Then, I activate Deck Devastation Virus and I fuse it with my Luster Dragon to form Luster Virus Dragon (1200/700) in Attack Mode. Let's see what you've got.

"I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I fuse my monster with the Dark Hole using Polymerization to create Dark Hole Dragon (700/600) in Attack Mode. Dark Hole Dragon, attack his Luster Virus Dragon! _Luster Virus Dragon is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 1900. _

"How was my monster destroyed when it had more ATK points than yours did?" asked Kaiba.

"Simple," said Yami. When my monster attacks, it gains half of the attacked monster's ATK points.

"That doesn't matter because you've just activated the deadly effect of Luster Virus Dragon," said Kaiba. _Kaiba laughs. _

**To be continued…**


	28. Kaiba's Deadly Dragons Part 2

Kaiba's Deadly Dragons (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I fuse my monster with the Dark Hole using Polymerization to create Dark Hole Dragon (700/600) in Attack Mode. Dark Hole Dragon, attack his Luster Virus Dragon! _Luster Virus Dragon is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 1900. _

"How was my monster destroyed when it had more ATK points than yours did?" asked Kaiba.

"Simple," said Yami. When my monster attacks, it gains half of the attacked monster's ATK points.

"That doesn't matter because you've just activated the deadly effect of Luster Virus Dragon," said Kaiba. _Kaiba laughs. _Now, every monster in your deck with between 1000 and 3500 ATK points becomes infected and if you summon one of the infected monsters, half of the monster's ATK is subtracted from your lifepoints. You're finished! There's not a card in your deck that can save you! You might as well forfeit.

"Never!" said Yami. I set these two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba.

"I activate Lightforce Sword!" said Yami. For the next 3 turns, the card I choose is out of play. You get the card back on my 4th turn. Go Lightforce Sword!

No! My God Card!" said Kaiba. Then again, I didn't have enough monsters to summon Obelisk anyway. Spear Dragon, destroy his Dark Hole Dragon!" said Kaiba. _Dark Hole Dragon is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 300. _

"Thank you, Kaiba," said Yami. You've activated my Dark Hole Dragon's special ability. Now, every monster on the field is destroyed and I get to summon the same number of 4-star monsters that were destroyed from my hand to the field. _Spear Dragon is destroyed. _I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Defense Mode.

"I end my turn," said Kaiba.

"I summon Roulette Barrel (1000/2000) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I switch my Celtic Guard to Attack Mode. Celtic Guard, attack his lifepoints! _Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 600. _Roulette Barrel, end this duel! _Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 0. Suddenly, a figure appears before Yami and Kaiba. _

"Oh Kaiba," said Alister.

"What is it, Alister?" asked Kaiba.

"I thought it's time we had a rematch," said Alister.

"Fine," said Kaiba.

"I'll start off with Darkfire Soldier #1 (1700/1150) in Attack Mode," said Alister. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I activate my Tribute to the Doomed Spell card, which for a cost of one card from my hand, I get to destroy one of your monsters.

"I activate Backfire," said Alister. Whenever you destroy one of my Fire monsters, you lose 500 lifepoints.

"I discard one card to destroy your Darkfire Soldier," said Kaiba. _Darkfire Soldier is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3500 by Backfire's effect. . _Kaiser Sea Horse, attack his lifepoints directly! _Alister's lifepoints drop to 2300. _I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Battle Footballer (1000/2100) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Alister. Soon your soul will be mine forever!

**To be continued…**


	29. Alister's Revenge Part 1

Alister's Revenge (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Oh Kaiba," said Alister.

"What is it, Alister?" asked Kaiba.

"I thought it's time we had a rematch," said Alister.

"Fine," said Kaiba.

"I'll start off with Darkfire Soldier #1 (1700/1150) in Attack Mode," said Alister. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I activate my Tribute to the Doomed Spell card, which for a cost of one card from my hand, I get to destroy one of your monsters.

"I activate Backfire," said Alister. Whenever you destroy one of my Fire monsters, you lose 500 lifepoints.

"I discard one card to destroy your Darkfire Soldier," said Kaiba. _Darkfire Soldier is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3500 by Backfire's effect. . _Kaiser Sea Horse, attack his lifepoints directly! _Alister's lifepoints drop to 2300. _I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Battle Footballer (1000/2100) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Alister. Soon your soul will be mine forever!

"I sacrifice my Sea Horse to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba.

"But your Blue-Eyes needs 2 sacrifices to summon it," said Alister.

"Someone doesn't know the effect of Kaiser Sea Horse," said Kaiba. If I offer a Light monster as a tribute, I get to treat Kaiser Sea Horse as 2 tributes and since Kaiser Sea Horse is a Light monster, I get to offer him to summon Blue-Eyes. Blue-Eyes, destroy his Battle Footballer! _Battle Footballer is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3000 by Backfire's effect. _I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Fox Fire (300/200) in Defense Mode," said Alister. _**Destroy this monster all you want, Kaiba but you'll lose the duel.**_That ends my turn.

"I summon Ryu-Kishin Powered (1600/1200) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn. _**Alister, you will be devastated next turn.**_

"I summon Blazing Inpachi (1850/0) in Attack Mode," said Alister. Then, I activate Burning Spear, raising my monster's ATK by 400 but loses 200 DEF points. _Blazing Inpchi's ATK rises to 2250 while it's DEF remains at 0. _Blazing Inpachi, destroy his Ryu-Kishin Powered!

"I activate Ring of Destruction!" said Kaiba. This card destroys 1 monster on the field and that monster's ATK points are subtracted from our lifepoints. Goodbye Inpachi! _Inpachi and Burning Spear are destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 750 then to 250 by Backfire's effect. Alister's lifepoints drop to 50 by Ring of Destruction's effect. _

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Alister.

"Ryu-Kishin Powered, attack his lifepoints!" said Kaiba.

"I activate DNA Transplant!" said Alister. I choose an attribute and as long as my Trap card is in play every monster on the field's attribute becomes the one I've selected.

"That doesn't matter because Ryu-Kishin wipes out your lifepoints," said Kaiba. _Alister's lifepoints drop to 0. Gozaburo Kaiba suddenly appears. _

"Seto, it's time we had a rematch," said Gozaburo.

"It appears you haven't learned your lesson the last time we dueled," said Kaiba.

"What lesson?" asked Gozaburo.

"The fact that you can't defeat me," said Kaiba. Let's duel!

**To be continued…**


	30. The Wrath of Gozaburo Kaiba Part 1

The Wrath of Gozaburo Kaiba (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Ryu-Kishin Powered, attack his lifepoints!" said Kaiba.

"I activate DNA Transplant!" said Alister. I choose an attribute and as long as my Trap card is in play every monster on the field's attribute becomes the one I've selected.

"That doesn't matter because Ryu-Kishin wipes out your lifepoints," said Kaiba. _Alister's lifepoints drop to 0. Gozaburo Kaiba suddenly appears. _

"Seto, it's time we had a rematch," said Gozaburo.

"It appears you haven't learned your lesson the last time we dueled," said Kaiba.

"What lesson?" asked Gozaburo.

"The fact that you can't defeat me," said Kaiba. Let's duel!

"I set one monster in Defense Mode," said Gozaburo. Then, I activate Painful Choice, which allows me to select 5 monsters from my deck and show them to you and you…

"Select 1 card among them and the rest of them go to the Graveyard while the card selected goes into your hand," said Kaiba. I know how the card works. You used it last time. So select your cards all ready!

"Someone needs a lesson in manners," said Gozaburo. All right, Seto, now choose a card.

"You're telling me **I**need the lesson?" asked Kaiba. (Note: Anything in Boldface other than the God cards means that the person really means it.) The only one that needs a lesson is you! Gozaburo So, your 4 pieces of Exodia and another card, that's your choice? I pick Left Arm of the Forbidden One.

"Fine, Seto," said Gozaburo.

"Let's see your puny Defense stand up to this card, I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Spear Dragon, destroy his face down card! _The face down Right Arm of the Forbidden One (200/300) is destroyed and Gozaburo's lifepoints drop to 2400. _

"I lost lifepoints? Impossible!" said Gozaburo.

"Thanks to Spear Dragon, it's quite possible. Even though your monster was in Defense Mode, you lose the difference between their strengths. Afterward, Spear Dragon goes to Defense Mode. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I'm about to win this duel, Seto," said Gozaburo.

"Explain," said Kaiba.

"I activate Contract with Exodia, this card allows me to summon Exodia Necross since my Graveyard contains the five pieces of Exodia. Say hi to Exodia Necross (1800/0) in Attack Mode. My monster gains 500 ATK points during each of my turns and is immune to Spell, Trap and Monster effects.

"That doesn't mean he's indestructible," said Kaiba.

"Wrong," said Gozaburo. My monster can't be destroyed unless at least one of the Exodia pieces is removed from play.

"That also doesn't mean you won't lose lifepoints," said Kaiba.

"Yes it does," said Gozaburo.

"You still don't get it old man," said Kaiba.

"You have no right to call me an old man! How dare you!

"I just did, Gozaburo," said Kaiba. You're as old as your strategies!

"Just wait until I win this duel, Seto," said Gozaburo.

"Your monster may not be able to be destroyed, but you will still lose lifepoints if my monster's ATK is higher than yours," said Kaiba.

"Exodia Necross, destroy his Spear Dragon!" said Gozaburo. _Spear Dragon is destroyed. _

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Spear Dragon (1900/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Your Necross is history!

**To be continued…**


	31. The Wrath of Gozaburo Kaiba Part 2

The Wrath of Gozaburo Kaiba (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate Contract with Exodia, this card allows me to summon Exodia Necross since my Graveyard contains the five pieces of Exodia. Say hi to Exodia Necross (1800/0) in Attack Mode. My monster gains 500 ATK points during each of my turns and is immune to Spell, Trap and Monster effects.

"That doesn't mean he's indestructible," said Kaiba.

"Wrong," said Gozaburo. My monster can't be destroyed unless at least one of the Exodia pieces is removed from play.

"That also doesn't mean you won't lose lifepoints," said Kaiba.

"Yes it does," said Gozaburo.

"You still don't get it old man," said Kaiba.

"You have no right to call me an old man! How dare you!

"I just did, Gozaburo," said Kaiba. You're as old as your strategies!

"Just wait until I win this duel, Seto," said Gozaburo.

"Your monster may not be able to be destroyed, but you will still lose lifepoints if my monster's ATK is higher than yours," said Kaiba.

"Exodia Necross, destroy his Spear Dragon!" said Gozaburo. _Spear Dragon is destroyed. _

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Spear Dragon (1900/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Your Necross is history!

"I set one card face down and end my turn, Seto," said Gozaburo.

"I activate White Dragon Ritual, sacrificing my Blue-Eyes from my hand and La Jinn to summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200) in Attack Mode. Then, I sacrifice my Paladin to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Next, I activate Premature Burial to resurrect the Blue-Eyes I sent to the Graveyard (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. _Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3200. _My first Blue-Eyes can't attack this turn but my second can. Blue-Eyes, attack his Necross!

"I activate Negate Attack, putting an end to your attacks this turn," said Gozaburo.

"I have to disagree, Gozaburo," said Kaiba.

"What?" said Gozaburo shocked.

"I activate Trap Jammer, which negates any Trap card used in battle," said Kaiba. _Negate Attack is negated. Exodia Necross is not destroyed but Gozaburo's lifepoints drop to 1400. _Top that old man.

"My move," said Gozaburo. _Exodia Necross' ATK rises to 2300. _I switch Exodia Necross to Defense Mode and end my turn.

"How sad," said Kaiba. Spear Dragon, attack his Necross! _Gozaburo's lifepoints drop to 0. _

"Gozaburo!" said Alister. It's time for you to pay for taking Mikey away from me! (Note: Mikey is Alister's Brother.)

"Fine, and when I win, I keep your brother," said Gozaburo.

"If I win, you give him back," said Alister. I'll start off with That thing in the Crater (1000/1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I activate Card Destruction, discarding the cards in our hands to the Graveyard and drawing the same number of cards discarded from our decks," said Gozaburo. _**Excellent, the last piece of Exodia, once this is in the Graveyard, I can summon Exodia Necross.**_I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Thing in the Crater to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000) in Attack Mode," said Alister. It's all over for you! 

**To be continued…**


	32. The Wrath of Alister's Fire Monsters P1

The Wrath of Alister's Monsters of Fire (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Gozaburo!" said Alister. It's time for you to pay for taking Mikey away from me! (Note: Mikey is Alister's Brother.)

"Fine, and when I win, I keep your brother," said Gozaburo.

"If I win, you give him back," said Alister. I'll start off with That thing in the Crater (1000/1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I activate Card Destruction, discarding the cards in our hands to the Graveyard and drawing the same number of cards discarded from our decks," said Gozaburo. _**Excellent, the last piece of Exodia, once this is in the Graveyard, I can summon Exodia Necross.**_I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Thing in the Crater to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000) in Attack Mode," said Alister. It's all over for you! By summoning Thestalos, I get to randomly discard one of your cards to the Graveyard. I choose that one!

"No! Not Exodia Necross!" said Gozaburo. _**I needed that card to win this duel!**_Now, the monster's level times 100 points is inflicted to your lifepoints. So since that was a 4-star monster, you lose 400 lifepoints. _Gozaburo's lifepoints drop to 3600. _Thestalos, destroy his face down card! _The face down __Exodia the Forbidden One __(1000/1000) is destroyed. _Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate Monster Reincarnation," said Gozaburo. By discarding one card, I can retrieve one monster back to my hand from the Graveyard. I choose Exodia Necross. Then, I activate Contract with Exodia to summon Exodia Necross since the Exodia pieces are in the Graveyard. Rise my mighty Exodia Necross (1800/0) in Attack Mode! During my turn, my Exodia Necross gains 500 ATK points and can't be destroyed byMonster, Spell or Trap cards. That ends my turn.

"I summon Blazing Inpachi (1850/0) in Attack Mode," said Alister. Thestalos, attack his Necross! _Gozaburo's lifepoints drop to 3000 and Exodia Necross stays on the field by its effect. _Blazing Inpachi, it's your turn, attack his Exodia Necross! _Gozaburo's lifepoints drop to 2950. _Then, I activate Backfire, which inflicts 500 lifepoints to you whenever my Fire monsters are destroyed. That ends my turn.

"Say goodbye to yur Inpachi," said Gozaburo. _Necross' ATK rises to 2300 by its effect. _Exodia Necross, destroy his Blazing Inpachi! _Blazing Inpachi is destroyed and Alister's lifepoints drop to 3550. Gozaburo's lifepoints drop to 2450 by Backfire's effect. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) in Attack Mode," said Alister. Then, I activate Burning Spear, raising my Firestorm Monarch's ATK by 400 but its DEF drops to 200. _Thestalos' stats become (2800/800). _Thestalos, attack his Exodia Necross! _Gozaburo's lifepoints drop to 1950. _That ends my turn. _Gozaburo's lifepoints drop to 1450 by Solar Flare Dragon's effect. _

"How did I lose lifepoints?" asked Gozaburo.

"My monster inflicts 500 lifepoints to your lifepoints at the end of my turn," said Alister.

"Time for me to damage your lifepoints," said Gozaburo. _Exodia Necross' ATK rises to 2800. _Exodia Necross, destroy his Solar Flare Dragon! _Solar Flare Dragon is destroyed and Alister's lifepoints drop to 2250 while Gozaburo's lifepoints drop to 950 by Backfire's effect. _That ends my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Alister.

"It's my turn," said Gozaburo. _Exodia Necross' ATK rises to 3300. _Exodia Necross, destroy his Firestorm Monarch! _Thestalos is destroyed and Alister's lifepoints drop to 1750 while Gozaburo's lifepoints drop to 450 by Backfire's effect. _Let's see you beat that!

"I will," said Alister. I reveal my face down monster, Lady Assailant of the Flames!

**To be continued…**


	33. The Wrath of Alister's Fire Monsters P2

The Wrath of Alister's Monsters of Fire (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) in Attack Mode," said Alister. Then, I activate Burning Spear, raising my Firestorm Monarch's ATK by 400 but its DEF drops to 200. _Thestalos' stats become (2800/800). _Thestalos, attack his Exodia Necross! _Gozaburo's lifepoints drop to 1950. _That ends my turn. _Gozaburo's lifepoints drop to 1450 by Solar Flare Dragon's effect. _

"My monster inflicts 500 lifepoints to your lifepoints at the end of my turn," said Alister.

"Time for me to damage your lifepoints," said Gozaburo. _Exodia Necross' ATK rises to 2800. _Exodia Necross, destroy his Solar Flare Dragon! _Solar Flare Dragon is destroyed and Alister's lifepoints drop to 2250 while Gozaburo's lifepoints drop to 950 by Backfire's effect. _That ends my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Alister.

"It's my turn," said Gozaburo. _Exodia Necross' ATK rises to 3300. _Exodia Necross, destroy his Firestorm Monarch! _Thestalos is destroyed and Alister's lifepoints drop to 1750 while Gozaburo's lifepoints drop to 450 by Backfire's effect. _Let's see you beat that!

"I will," said Alister. I reveal my face down monster, Lady Assailant of the Flames! Thanks to her special ability, since I flipped her face up, the top 3 cards in my deck are removed from play and you lose 800 lifepoints. _Gozaburo's lifepoints drop to 0. _I win! Now, where is my little brother Mikey?

"I'm not telling you that," said Gozaburo. You may have won the duel but that doesn't mean that you'll get your brother back. _Suddenly, a mysterious figure appears. _

"Who are you?" asked Yugi.

"I want to duel you," I said.

"All right, let's see what you've got," said Yugi. _Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and becomes Yami. _

"I'll go first if you don't mind," I said. I summon my Federal Thunderbolt (0/2000 in Defense Mode. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn. (Note: for the next 4 episodes, I will be using my made-up Siren deck. There will be no Fusion monsters.)

"What on earth is that?" asked Yami.

"It's a siren," I said.

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon The ACA Hurricane (0/1400) in Defense Mode," I said. Then, I reveal my Trap card, Siren Protection and as long as it's in play, my Siren Monsters can't be destroyed. Make your move.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon my Federal Signal 2T22 (0/2200) in Defense Mode," I said. _**I can't wait until he sees my monster with over 10,000 DEF points.**_Then, I activate Hand Disruption. Now, each time you activate a Spell or Trap card, you must discard one card to the Graveyard. Next, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I activate Book of Secret Arts to give her 300 ATK and DEF points. _Dark Magician Girl's stats become (2300/2000). _Since your Sirens can't be destroyed, I end my turn.

"It's time for me to summon the monster with the highest defense points ever!" I said.

**To be continued…**


	34. The Wrath of My Siren Deck Part 1

The Wrath of My Siren Deck (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon my Federal Signal 2T22 (0/2200) in Defense Mode," I said_. I can't wait until he sees my monster with over 10,000 DEF points._Then, I activate Hand Disruption. Now, each time you activate a Spell or Trap card, you must discard one card to the Graveyard. Next, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I activate Book of Secret Arts to give her 300 ATK and DEF points. _Dark Magician Girl's stats become (2300/2000). _Since your Sirens can't be destroyed, I end my turn.

"It's time for me to summon the monster with the highest defense points ever!" I said. I sacrifice my 2T22, my Federal Thunderbolt and my ACA Hurricane to summon my Federal Signal DSA (0/10500) in Defense Mode. There's no way you can get past this monster! Next, I activate Civil Defense, which allows me to bring back my Federal Thunderbolt to the field (0/2000). Then, I set one card face down. Federal Thunderbolt, attack his lifepoints directly!

"I activate Magic Cylinder!" said Yami. Now, your monster's ATK points are subtracted from your lifepoints. _My lifepoints drop to 2000. _

"That ends my turn," I said.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, by sending 1 card to the Graveyard. This card destroys one Spell or Trap card on the field. Your Siren Protection Card is destroyed. _Siren Protection is destroyed. _

"I activate A Siren's Nightmare!" I said. This card prevents my monsters from being destroyed and my monsters can attack in either mode. The DEF of my monsters is applied for damage calculation.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Federal Signal Model 2 (0/0) in Attack Mode" I said.

"Why would you summon a monster with 0 ATK points?" asked Yami.

"You're about to find out," I said. My monster gains 1000 ATK points for every Siren monster on the field. _Model 2's ATK rises to 3000. _Model 2, attack Dark Magician Girl!

"I activate Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. Your monster is forbidden to attack.

"I end my turn," I said.

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I see, you're trying to get Valkyrion the Magna Warrior out," I said.

"That's right," said Yami. By the way, you can't win with just defense.

"Yes I can and I'll prove it," I said. I activate Tornado Warning, which allows my Sirens to attack directly this turn. Thunderbolt, direct attack! [Yami's lifepoints drop to 2000.] (Note: the italicized text that told what happened when a monster destroyed another monster, lifepoints dropped, etc. will now be written in 50% Gray. All italicized text will be for the person's thoughts. For example: _I must summon my Egyptian God Card._)I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then I offer my 3 Magnet Warriors to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850) in Attack Mode.

"Very impressive, but I'm afraid he can't get by my DSA Siren," I said.

"That's true, but I'm not going to attack it anyway," said Yami. I set one car face down and end my turn. _How can I destroy his DSA Siren when it has over 10000 DEF points?_

**To be continued…**


	35. The Wrath of My Siren Deck Part 2

The Wrath of My Siren Deck (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I see, you're trying to get Valkyrion the Magna Warrior out," I said.

"That's right," said Yami. By the way, you can't win with just defense.

"Yes I can and I'll prove it," I said. I activate Tornado Warning, which allows my Sirens to attack directly this turn. Thunderbolt, direct attack**! ****Yami's lifepoints drop to 2000.** (Note: the italicized text that told what happened when a monster destroyed another monster, lifepoints dropped, etc. will now be written in 50% Gray. All italicized text will be for the person's thoughts. For example: _I must summon my Egyptian God Card._)I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then I offer my 3 Magnet Warriors to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850) in Attack Mode.

"Very impressive, but I'm afraid he can't get by my DSA Siren," I said.

"That's true, but I'm not going to attack it anyway," said Yami. I set one car face down and end my turn. _How can I destroy his DSA Siren when it has over 10000 DEF points?_

"I sacrifice my Thunderbolt to summon the Tempest-135 (0/2500) in Defense Mode," I said. As long as it's on the field, your monsters can't attack. That ends my turn.

"I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I activate Pot of Greed, to draw 2 cards from my deck. Next, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon the ACA Penatrator 50 (0/1000) in Defense Mode," I said. Then, I set one card face down to ends my turn.

"I activate Ultimate Offering, allowing us to summon extra monsters for the price of 500 lifepoints per monster," said Yami. I activate Valkyrion's special ability, which allows me to offer him as a tribute to summon Alpha, Beta and Gamma the Magnet Warriors to the field. So, I offer my Magna Warrior to call forth Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800), Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) and Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) all in Defense Mode. Then, I offer Gamma and Beta to summon my Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode. Next, I sacrifice my Magicians to summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I sacrifice my P-50 to summon the Federal Modulator (0/2100) in Defense Mode," I said. That ends my turn.

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I sacrifice my Federal Modulator and my 135 to summon the Federal Signal 2001 (0/2700) in Defense Mode," I said. **Model 2's ATK drops to 1000 but then rises to 2000.** That ends my turn.

"I activate Remove Trap, which destroys one face up Trap card on the field," said Yami. You're a Siren's Nightmare is destroyed. **A Siren's Nightmare is destroyed.** Sorcerer of Dark Magic, destroy his Federal Signal 2001! **Federal Signal 2001 is destroyed.** That ends my turn.

"I activate Siren Resurrection, allowing me to revive 2 Siren monsters to the field. I choose T-135 (0/2500) and Federal Signal 2T22 (0/2200) in Defense Mode.**Model** **2's ATK rises to 4000.** You'll never get by my wall of Sirens! I end my turn.

"There must be a card in my deck that can help," said Yami to himself. _Heart of the Cards, guide me._

**To be continued…**


	36. Dartz vs Yami Part 1

Dartz vs. Yami (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I sacrifice my Federal Modulator and my 135 to summon the Federal Signal 2001 (0/2700) in Defense Mode," I said. **Model 2's ATK drops to 1000 but then rises to 2000.**That ends my turn.

"I activate Remove Trap, which destroys one face up Trap card on the field," said Yami. You're a Siren's Nightmare is destroyed. **A Siren's Nightmare is destroyed.** Sorcerer of Dark Magic, destroy his Federal Signal 2001! **Federal Signal 2001 is destroyed****.** That ends my turn.

"I activate Siren Resurrection, allowing me to revive 2 Siren monsters to the field. I choose T-135 (0/2500) and Federal Signal 2T22 (0/2200) in Defense Mode. [Model 2's ATK rises to 4000.] You'll never get by my wall of Sirens! I end my turn.

"There must be a card in my deck that can help," said Yami to himself. _Heart of the Cards, guide me. Dark Hole, perfect. _I activate Dark Hole! Say goodbye to your Sirens. **Model 2, T-135, Federal Signal 2T22 and Federal Modulator are destroyed along with Sorcerer of Dark Magic and Dark Magician.** Then, I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in Attack Mode. Breaker, direct attack!

"I activate Rage of the Sirens!" I said. Since my lifepoints are 2000 or less, my Trap card will be destroyed on my next turn and I'll win the duel automatically. **My lifepoints drop to 400.**

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I'm afraid this duel's over," I said. My Trap card is now destroyed, giving me the automatic victory. **Suddenly, Dartz appears in front of us.**

"It's Dartz," said Yami.

"I've been waiting to duel you for 10 millennia, Pharaoh," said Dartz. Now, it's time to duel! (Note: for the remaining episodes, I will use my temporary Dartz deck and all monsters will have Oreichalkos in front of their names and the ATK and DEF will be the same as the original monsters. Plus, monsters' names will be partially removed. ) I activate the Seal of Oreichalkos! This is the very card that will take your soul, Pharaoh. Then, I activate Oreichalkos Dudoros! This card grants me 500 lifepoints for every monster on the field and I can sacrifice 1 monster on the field to negate the damage to my lifepoints. I've just made the Seal of Oreichalkos stronger than you've ever seen! Next, I summon Oreichalkos Axwielder (1650/1000) in Attack Mode. **Oreichalkos Axweilder's ATK rises to 2150 by the Oreichalkos****.** Then, I activate Oreichalkos Mirror, by sacrificing 2 level 3 monsters from my hand to summon Mirror Knight Colleague (0/0) in Attack Mode. **Mirror Knight's ATK rises to 500 by the Seal.** Thanks to its special ability, I get to summon 4 Mirror Knights to the field (0/0 each). Feel the power of the Oreichalkos my knights! **The Knight's ATKs rises to 500.** That ends my turn.

"I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"Thanks to Oreichalkos Dudoros, I gain 3000 lifepoints," said Dartz. **Dartz's lifepoints rise to 7000.** I summon Oreichalkos Dragon (700/800) in Attack Mode. **Oreichalkos Dragon's ATK rises to 1200 by the Seal of Oreichalkos.** Oreichalkos Axwielder, destroy his Magical Warrior!

"I activate Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. Your monster can't attack as long as it's on the field.

"Clever boy," said Dartz. I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate Black Luster Ritual, sacrificing Big Shield Gardna and Gamma the Magnet Warrior from my hand, allowing me to summon Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Black Luster Soldier, destroy his Oreichalkos Dragon!

**To be continued…**


	37. Dartz vs Yami Part 2

Dartz vs. Yami (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"Thanks to Oreichalkos Dudoros, I gain 3000 lifepoints," said Dartz**. ****Dartz's lifepoints rise to 7000.** I summon Oreichalkos Dragon (700/800) in Attack Mode. **Oreichalkos Dragon's ATK rises to 1200 by the Seal of Oreichalkos.** Oreichalkos Axwielder, destroy his Magical Warrior!

"I activate Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. Your monster can't attack as long as it's on the field.

"Clever boy," said Dartz. I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate Black Luster Ritual, sacrificing Big Shield Gardna and Gamma the Magnet Warrior from my hand, allowing me to summon Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Black Luster Soldier, destroy his Oreichalkos Dragon!

"I activate Waboku, reducing damage to my lifepoints to 0 this turn," said Dartz.

"How can I defeat him when his lifepoints keep increasing?" asked Yami to himself. I set one card face down and end my turn.

"First, I gain 3000 lifepoints thanks to Oreichalkos Dudoros," said Dartz. **Dartz's lifepoints rise to 10000.** Then, I sacrifice my Oreichalkos Axwielder to summon Oreichalkos Timeater (1900/1700) in Attack Mode. **Oreichalkos Timeater's ATK rises to 2400****thanks to the Seal of Oreichalkos.** Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"Black Luster Soldier, destroy his Oreichalkos Timeater!" said Yami.

"Not so fast, Pharaoh," said Dartz. I activate Mirror Force, destroying all monsters you have in Attack Mode.

"I don't think so, Dartz," said Yami. I activate Trap Jammer! This card negates any Trap card used in battle. **Mirror Force is negated. Timeater is destroyed and Dartz's lifepoints drop to 9400. **

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Dartz. It will take more than that to defeat me.

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"It's time for me to gain another 3000 lifepoints," said Dartz. **Dartz's lifepoints rise to 12400.** I summon Oreichalkos Doll of Demise (1600/1700) in Attack Mode. **Oreichalkos Doll's ATK rises to 2100****by the Seal of Oreichalkos.** My knights have the ability to have the same ATK points as their targets. **Knight 1's ATK rises to 3000, Knight 2's ATK rises to 1600, Knights 3 and 4's ATKs remain the same.** Knight 1, destroy his Luster Soldier! **Luster Soldier is destroyed.** Knight 2, take out his Magical Warrior! **Breaker is destroyed.** Now my remaining Knights, attack his lifepoints! **Yami's lifepoints drop to 3000.** I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Black Luster Soldier and Breaker to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician, destroy his Mirror Knight! **The Mirror on the Knight is destroyed instead.**

"My Mirror Knights can't be destroyed without destroying their shield first," said Dartz.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I now gain 4000 lifepoints," said Dartz. **Dartz's lifepoints rise to 16400.** I'm indestructible, Pharaoh! I summon Oreichalkos Insect (1200/1300) in Attack Mode. **Oreichalkos Insect's ATK rises to 1700 by the Seal.** That ends my turn.

"I use Monster Reborn to revive Breaker (1600/1000) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I sacrifice Breaker to summon my Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode. Next, I sacrifice my Magicians to summon the all-powerful Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800) in Attack Mode. Sorcerer, destroy his Timeater!

**To be continued…**


	38. Dartz vs Yami Part 3

Dartz vs. Yami (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I sacrifice my Black Luster Soldier and Breaker to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician, destroy his Mirror Knight! **The Mirror on the Knight is destroyed instead. **

"My Mirror Knights can't be destroyed without destroying their shield first," said Dartz.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I now gain 3500 lifepoints," said Dartz. **Dartz's lifepoints rise to 16400**. I'm indestructible, Pharaoh! I summon Oreichalkos Insect (1200/1300) in Attack Mode. Oreichalkos **Insect's ATK rises to 1700 by the Seal.** That ends my turn.

"I use Monster Reborn to revive Breaker (1600/1000) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I sacrifice Breaker to summon my Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode. Next, I sacrifice my Magicians to summon the all-powerful Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800) in Attack Mode. Sorcerer, destroy his Timeater! **Timeater is destroyed and Dartz's lifepoints drop to 15600.** Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn.

"My turn," said Dartz.**Dartz's lifepoints rise to 18600 by Oreichalkos Dudoros' effect****.** I summon Gearfried, the Oreichalkos Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode. **Gearfried's ATK rises to 2300 by the dark powers of the Seal of Oreichalkos.** That ends my turn.

"I activate Raigeki, destroying all of your monsters on the field, Dartz," said Yami. **Mirror Knight Colleague, Knights 1-4, Oreichalkos Insect Oreichalkos Dragon and Gearfried are destroyed.** Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack his lifepoints directly**! ****Dartz's lifepoints drop to 15400.** Dark Magician, direct attack! **Dartz's lifepoints drop to 12900.** I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and place one card face down to end my turn," said Dartz.

"Dark Magician, destroy his face down monster!" said Yami. **The face down Dice Jar (200/300) is destroyed.** Not Dice Jar!

"Yes, Dice Jar and thanks to its special ability, we roll a die and the losing roll lose 500 times the number rolled, but if the winning roll is 6, the loser takes 6000 points of damage," said Dartz. You go first, Pharaoh.

"Fine," said Yami. **Yami rolls the die**. A two! Let's see you beat that, Dartz.

"I will," said Dartz**. ****Dartz rolls the die.** A One, how can that be? Now I lose 500 lifepoints, or do I? I activate Barrel Behind the Door, negating Dice Jar's effect and redirecting the damage to your lifepoints, Pharaoh. **Yami's lifepoints drop to 2500.** Sorcerer of Dark Magic, direct attack! **Dartz's lifepoints drop to 9700.** That ends my turn.

"I summon Oreichalkos Harpie (1300/1400) in Attack Mode," said Dartz. **Oreichalkos Lady's ATK rises to 1800 by the Seal.** I set one card face down and end my turn.

"Sorcerer, destroy his Oreichalkos Lady!" said Yami.

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Dartz. This ends your attacks this turn.

"I end my turn," said Yami.

"My lifepoints get a 500-point boost," said Dartz. **Dartz's lifepoints rise to 10200.** I sacrifice my monster to summon Oreichalkos Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode. **Oreichalkos Skull's ATK rises to 3000 by the Oreichalkos.** Oreichalkos Skull, destroy his Dark Magician! **Dark Magician is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 2000.** That ends my turn.

"I activate Premature Burial to revive Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. **Yami's lifepoints drop to 1200. **Dark Magician, destroy his Oreichalkos Lady! **Oreichalkos Lady is destroyed.** Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack his lifepoints directly! **Dartz's lifepoints drop to 6500.** Let's see what you've got, Dartz. I will make you pay for what you've done!

**To be continued…**


	39. Dartz vs Yami Part 4

Dartz vs. Yami (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"My lifepoints get a 500-point boost," said Dartz. **Dartz's lifepoints rise to 10200.** I sacrifice my monster to summon Oreichalkos Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode. **Oreichalkos Skull's ATK rises to 3000 by the Oreichalkos.** Oreichalkos Skull, destroy his Dark Magician! **Dark Magician is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 2000. **That ends my turn.

"I activate Premature Burial to revive Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. **Yami's lifepoints drop to 1200.** Dark Magician, destroy his Oreichalkos Lady! **Oreichalkos Lady is destroyed.** Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack his lifepoints directly! **Dartz's lifepoints drop to 7000.** Let's see what you've got, Dartz. I will make you pay for what you've done!

"I summon Oreichalkos Slime (800/2000) in Defense Mode," said Dartz. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"Dark Magician, destroy his Oreichalkos Slime!" said Yami. **Oreichalkos Slime is destroyed.** Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack his lifepoints directly!

"I activate Shadow Spell!" said Dartz. Your monster loses 700 ATK points.

"I don't think so, Dartz," said Yami. Thanks to Sorcerer of Dark Magic's special ability, I get to negate the activation of Trap cards and destroy them. **Shadow Spell is destroyed and Dartz's lifepoints drop to 3800.** That ends my turn. On my next turn, it's over for you!

"I summon Oreichalkos Makyura (1600/1200) in Defense Mode," said Dartz. That ends my turn.

"Here's where it ends," said Yami. Dark Magician, destroy his Makyura! **Makyura is destroyed.** Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack his lifepoints directly! **Dartz's lifepoints drop to 500.** That ends my turn.

"I summon Oreichalkos Dreamsprite (300/200) in Defense Mode," said Dartz. That ends my turn.

"This is it, Dartz," said Yami. You're going down! Dark Magician, destroy Dreamsprite! **Dreamsprite is destroyed.** Sorcerer, wipe out his lifepoints! **Dartz's lifepoints drop to 0.** Your reign is over, Dartz. You lose! Now, you pay the ultimate price, by giving up your soul. _Well, the world is saved once again. _**Tea`, Tristin, Joey and Ishizu rush over.**

"So, I hear that Dartz challenged you to a duel," said Tristin.

"Yes, and I was the victor," said Yami.

"So, what happened during the duel?" asked Tea`.

"His lifepoints kept increasing with the Second Seal of Oreichalkos," said Yami. He reached a grand total of 18600 lifepoints.

"Whoa!" said Joey. That's a lot of lifepoints. I guess it wasn't easy to defeat him.

"It was very difficult, his lifepoints kept increasing every time I attacked until I managed to destroy every one of his monsters, meaning his lifepoints didn't climb any higher, thus, I was able to knock his lifepoints to 0.

"My brain hurts," said Joey.

"All right, I'll simplify it, Joey," said Yami, who has changed back into Yugi. You see, Joey, I kept attacking and Dartz just increased his lifepoints about the same amount that he lost. This made it difficult to defeat him.

"I still don't get it, but that doesn't matter because he saved the world!" said Joey.

"It feels great saving the world again," said Yugi.

"So what's going on?" asked Ishizu.

"I saved the world again," said Yugi.

"By defeating who?" asked Ishizu.

"Dartz," said Yugi. He wanted to wipe out mankind with a monster known as the Great Leviathan.

"Well, thanks, I guess," said Ishizu.


End file.
